Trapped Slave
by RiverSakina
Summary: Shuichi just wanted to be with his family, but fate has a different plan for the adult singer. But what happens when his calm, collected new "Master" decides to play doctor and change Shuichi's small body? Can Eiri save, and still love, his little lover?
1. A day as a Slave

**Ok, I warn you now! This story has VERY suggestive content in it.**

**Not everything is Yaoi related .**

**Do no read if you do not like: the idea of Shuichi being a girl (it can actually be done, I'm just as surprised as you are), none guy x guy content, guy x guy content, and the basic other stuff I always warn you for.**

**Anyways, I got the idea for this story after watching an Anime, (won't say which) and thought "that would be a pain if Shuichi went missing again… and then had to live as a girl…" So here it is. Yes, Shuichi does start out as a girl. A little detail is given in this chapter as to how and why, but nothing is really told and won't be till a later chapter (Like 3 or something).**

**The thing with this, I have so many projects going at once (by choice), and I'm not really a fan of work overload… even though I do it a lot. So if I don't get some decent reviews… then I can wrap this up in 3-4 chapters. If it's like, then I can easily make it longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Shuichi hastily made his way through the luxuries apartment. It was that moment he was most proud with himself about cutting from a size DDD to a B cup. But even with this, it was still a pain running to every room, looking for his daughter. Finally he wound up in the kitchen, where the teen age girl was prepping a snack for her little brother.

"Aiylia," he said between deep breaths.

'_Yes Mom?'_ she signed as she turned.

"I need to ask… you a big… huge favor…" he panted as he reached into the cup cupboard for a clean glass. He quickly filled it with water and drank it within a minute.

'_What?'_ she asked as she set the kitchen knife down. The apples would have to wait.

"Do you have any ta…" he paused when he felt two arms snake around his waist.

"Shu-chan," the source of the arms whispered into Shuichi's ear. The softness of the words and the warmth of the breath made Shuichi want to melt on the spot, and give in to his amazing, hot, sexy, and all his alone, lover. "We will have the place to ourselves soon," the voice continued. "And I want you."

"Eiri… I want you too," he said as he turned in the strong arms. The passionate kiss before her made Aiylia shake her head and attend to the apples Tiril would soon be crying for.

"I'll see you soon," Eiri said directly into the open mouth. Shuichi nodded as the arms released him. Balance now returning, Shuichi turned back to his daughter.

"Sorry Aiylia, but as I was about to ask…" she turned to look at him as he looked at Eiri who was just feet away, playing with their hyper young son. _'Do you have any… t-a-m-p-o-n-s?' _he spelled out. Not really a sign he ever needed to learn before now.

Aiylia held back her laughter the best she could, but a small laugh did escape her lips. She nodded as she set the knife in the sink. She grabbed the plate and motioned for Shuichi to follow. Tiril began jumping up and down when he received the apple slices, but his eyes puffed when Eiri pretended to eat them all.

Leading the way, Aiylia led him into the bathroom the twins shared. She reached into a drawer and pulled out the small tube wrapped in plastic. "In here, if you need one," she voiced. Shuichi hugged her and took the offered female necessity.

'_I love you,'_ he signed as she stepped out and closed the door.

Shuichi emerged a few minutes later, instantly looking for his lover. _Wonder if he will be mad and not want to have sex with me now…_ he thought as he closed the door to the master bedroom.

Lying on the bed, he buried himself in the blankets. His novelist would soon be back from taking the kids to the park, than they would have their fun; least until they got the call to come pick the three up.

Hearing the door open and shut, he held his breath. _Eiri is home…_ Shuichi thought as he closed his eyes. He soon heard the soft sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. Within the same minute he felt all the blankets being ripped off of him.

"Hello Shuichi," Eiri said with a smile.

"Eiri," Shuichi called as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck. This action began the first round: the tongue fight. Both wanted to win this first round and fought fiercely for it. It had always been a joke between them, if the Olympics required fights with tongues', these two would enter and win every time.

Eiri wrapped an arm around Shuichi and pushed him back to the bead, never breaking the contact they shared.

Shuichi turned his head slightly to end the fight. "I call foul."

"Why?"

"Your hand is making its way under my shirt. That means I win this one," Shuichi smiled.

"Not my fault I can't keep my hands off you," Eiri mumbled as he began his assault on the next part of his lover's body. Shuichi let out a moan as the hand ran across his chest. There was nothing else he could do as Eiri pinned his hands to the bed, above his head.

"Eiri… god…" he moaned as Eiri nibbled on his chest.

"Yes, I am your sex god," he mused. Pulling both his arms to the bra before him, he used one hand to lift the boy up, his left to unhook the needless clothing. "And you are my sex slave," he whispered as he threw the bra away from them.

Shuichi closed his eyes at the term "sex slave"; one of the few words that haunted his short memory. The pain that followed, reminding him of what happened over the last few years, hurt his heart still. But he knew now, he was the slave of the man he loved and loved him back. The man who could do anything to his body and the love would still be there tomorrow.

His eyes flew open as a hand dived into his underwear. "No…" Shuichi mumbled, trying to squirm away.

Eiri stopped when he felt a string hiding in the lacy panties. "What the hell…?" He began to tug at it lightly, earning complaints from the one under him. "What is this, you trying to get ready for me now?"

Shuichi shook his head, bringing his hands down to cover the area between his legs. "I'm sorry…" Shuichi whined, rolling over onto his stomach. "Only my… ass…" he whispered.

Eiri stared at him confused. This was the first time in a long time that Shuichi had denied him any part of his body. "Alright," he said as he prepped the former singer.

~*~

It surprised them both that the phone hadn't rung yet. Not that either was going to complain. They both loved when they could just rest in the other's arms after a session of sex.

"So what is that?" Eiri asked out of the blue, making Shuichi look confused. "The string leading into your body," he elaborated.

"And unfortunate side effect of what I want threw." His voice was plain, void of his normal emotion.

"You don't have to worry," Eiri said as he pulled the boy close. "Soon you will be you again, I promise."

"You prefer my former self over this one…?" Shuichi felt tears about to fall from his cheeks.

"Shu, if I wanted to fuck a girl, I would have married a girl. Obviously I want my whiny brat back," Eiri whispered, throwing the sheet off of him. "For now, why don't you nap while I go get the kids?" Shuichi nodded, rolling his head over to here Eiri was just lying. "I'll see you soon," he said as he kissed his lover's pink hair. Shuichi nodded again as the watch the man get dressed.

Closing his eyes, the impending sleep came sooner than he thought. The only thing he didn't know, it wouldn't be a welcome sleep.

~*~

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around the room. The plain white walls reflecting the sun light made his eyes burn. Looking down he noticed the only thing covering him was the white, see threw sheet. Pealing it off, he made his way over to the closet.

Opening the wood door, he almost went into shock. The only outfit inside was the black lose leather maid outfit.

Falling to the ground, he allowed the tears to escape his eyes and sobs from his mouth. He thought he was finally free… Eiri was going to protect him from this. But he was wrong… he once again was back in the house of pain that claimed his past.

Taking a deep breath he knew what must be done. He had to go back to living this life with the other woman their Master had bought. It would be hard, but he knew one day his true love would come save him.

Quietly he put on the maid outfit and fixed his bed. There was no telling when the next inspection would be, but he knew that he didn't want the punishment for it.

_Why am I dreaming about Eiri now anyways?_ He pondered as he walked down the hall, towards the prep room. Though he was dressed, makeup and _other things_ along with jobs for the day still had to be given.

As always the room was in a rush. All the other servants were running around looking for one thing or another. "Shuichi," a girl with long blond hair said, holding a clip board. Shuichi quietly walked over and at in the chair next to her. She wrote a few unknown things on the paper and looked at the girl who was currently putting lip stick on the former rock star. "Today you will be following Master about the house, tending to is needs as they arise. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled as the girl began putting on his eye liner.

"Don't get smart with me," the girl snapped.

With a hidden sigh he grabbed the brush and ran it threw his hour shoulder length pink hair. "My apologies, Jevian," Shuichi said with a smirk.

Jevian held back the need to smack Shuichi upside the head, but just barely. "Bend over," she ordered, grabbing something from the drawer next to her. Shuichi took a deep breath knowing exactly what it was. He clamped his teeth tight when he felt the first slide into the new hole Master had made in his body, and then gripped the desk as he felt the second one slide into his ass.

_No, not in Eiri's hole…_ he paused at his thoughts. Could he still be called Eiri's even after so many men had had their way with his body? Shuichi held back the tears as he felt the cloth snap around his small waist. _Please hurry and rescue me…_ he pleaded in his mind.

"Now, Master is waiting for you in his study. Go before you get us all in trouble," Jevian ordered as she called out the next name. Shuichi nodded and made his way out of the room, careful with each of his steps. Both toys were a bit too big and rubbing on each other threw his insides.

"I'm just glad she forgot to turn it on," he mumbled as he rubbed his sore butt. Taking a deep breath he continued his way to the room his Master was in.

After five or so minutes he arrived, and knocked on the door. "Master," he said loud enough to pass through the door.

"Come in," a silky voice said from the other side.

Shuichi hesitantly pushed the door open. His eyes glanced over the room and the other people inside as he closed the door. He knew the man sitting on the couch to be one of the biggest perverts he had ever met. This man was rich, much like the Master, but didn't seem to care for anyone but himself. All he wanted was sex, sex, and more sex.

The girl on the floor on the other hand, was the opposite. She was originally a servant much like he, but had been sold along with a few other girls to the man. May, he girl currently sucking the man off, used to be his only true friend here.

"Ah Raji, where did you find this beauty?" the man asked as he looked Shuichi over.

"He was brought to me," the words were still so soft no one would guess what he did for a living.

"I thought you only employed woman; don't tell me you're going gay on us."

"The only boy I have ever employed," he held a hand for Shuichi to walk over to him. Once Shuichi was at his side, he was turned by Raji so he was facing the man. Without any warning the leather skirt was lifted to reveal the smooth panty's below. "Needless to say a few operations were in order. Now no one will ever know he was a boy."

"Two million for him," the man said without hesitation.

"_She_ is not on the market. She is being reserved for The Game later next month." The man's jaw almost dropped.

"It will be a lucky man that gets her for the night than," he said May sat back to take a breath. "I never told you to stop," he almost yelled, pushing her back to his cock.

"I'm sorry, Maser Shiro," she whispered as the cock was pushed into her mouth once again.

Shuichi bit his tongue not to say anything. It was hard to watch his friend like this, even the Master noticed Shuichi react.

"Shuichi, why don't you show May how to do that without having to let go and breath." Shuichi looked at him as if he was just ordered to kill someone. After a second, he took a deep breath and kneeled next to May.

"Let go," he whispered to May.

"I'm sorry, Shu," she whispered back as Shuichi grabbed Shiro's cock. He slowly began rubbing the head with his tongue.

"Oh my… a lucky man in deed…" Shiro panted, feeling the heat rise in his body. "None of my girls can give me a reaction this fast."

Raji looked at the boy carefully. "Turn the vibrators on," he ordered May. Shuichi gulped but quickly went back to what he was doing as the first one turned on. He instantly felt the looseness of the underwear allowing it to move around in the hole.

When she turned on the other one though, Shuichi let out a reaction. "Ouch, you little slut," Shiro said as he grabbed Shuichi by the hair. "I'll teach you not to bite people," he said as he pushed Shuichi to the ground.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was surprised…" he whimpered as he felt a warm liquid stream down the side of his face.

"Shuichi, come here," Raji ordered. Shuichi nodded and crawled over to his Master. He rested his chin on the man's knee, and waited for the worst. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see whatever it was he was to be punished with.

Instead, he felt the cloth slide up his face and stop at the wound on his forehead. "Master…?" he whispered, opening her eyes.

"Mr. Shiro, I believe we are done here," he said softly.

Shiro stood and fixed his pants. Shuichi watched as the man grabbed a leash from his pocket and clipped it to the girls red collar. "Come on," he said as he tugged. The girl followed on her hands and knees. "See you at The Game, Raji," he said as he took his leave.

Raji turned the small head back towards him to inspect the injury. "It will heal fast," he said as he stood.

"Thank you, Master," Shuichi said as he held the cloth to his head.

"We have places to go," he said as he began walking to the door. Shuichi quickly stood and opened the door wide for the man. Once he was out, Shuichi shut the door and followed.

"Master, if I may ask, where is Kenna this morning?"

"In recovery," he said nonchalantly.

"Recovery…?" _He operated on his personal slave?_ Shuichi shook his head and continued to follow. It was fine with him; he didn't have to entertain 'Guests' today. His sole job was to tend to Raji's every need.

"We have extra work to do today as well," he said as they walked down a dimly lit hallway. "We have a two other Guests coming tonight and they will be staying for the week. Mid way through the week, we have two other gentle men coming to the manor. I want everything set up for when they all get here. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master… but may I ask, who are the Guests we are preparing for?"

Raji was silent for a second as they rounded a corner. He pushed open the metal door and muttered, "My Parents," as he walked in the room.

Shuichi wasn't sure how to reply to that. It was said that Raji's Father was the one who owned this house first, and taught him to be the man he is now. His Mother was rumored to have been a former slave as well. "I will make sure everything is set," Shuichi said was the walked down the stairs. Again Shuichi opened the door before him, waiting for the man to step in before shutting it.

"I would rather you only be here for an hour and begin working on the dinner," he said as he walked over to the waiting three girls.

"Yes Master," she said as she looked around the dungeon like room.

Raji stepped past the girls and leaned on the wall. "Sorry for the wait, Zono-san."

"Not a problem, Raji. I was able to…admire these lovely young ladies." The man ran his tanned hand through his dark hair.

"Are these three fine for today?"

"What about the pink haired one in the back?"

Shuichi froze. "She is your assistant today, in place of Kenna."

The man, Zono, showed understanding by nodding his head. "Fine, pink haired girl, strip these lovely ladies if you would."

Nodding slowly, Shuichi walked up to the first girl. He personally had never seen any of them over his almost four years here, which wasn't unheard of. Kenna probably had, but no normal Servant…slave… would know of every girl in the house.

Finally the three nude girls were facing the man who was smiling widely. Shuichi noted the man didn't look too bad; better than most. Taking a step back he waited for his next order, as Zono began ordering the other woman around.

~*~

Shuichi waited patiently on the couch, next to his Master. Soon someone would announce the arrival of the two eagerly awaited guests, and he was told to do nothing but wait. But what poor Shuichi didn't know, waiting also meant watching a girl give the Master a blow job and he could do nothing but sit.

Every so often Shuichi would have to shut his eyes, wanting to run the appendage that was no longer there. _Breasts for a dick… I want it back…_ Shuichi whined in his mind.

"Shuichi, is something wrong?" Raji asked, running a hand threw the pink hair.

"N-no, Master. I just…" he blushed lightly.

Smiling, Raji mixed his fingers into the brunet hair below him. "Sharing is an important thing to learn. Yes, you are one of the best I have here, but I must train the other girls to be just like you."

"I know, Master."

"Master, the limo has arrived," a girl with light purple said from the door way. Nodding, Raji swatted at the girl who instantly let go.

"Come, Shuichi. You will show my Parents to their room," he said as he fixed his pants and walked on. Shuichi nodded, running to catch up.

"My dear Raji," a woman said as she walked in the door. Raji let his first semi-smile race his lips Shuichi had ever seen. "You are so thin," she said as she hugged him.

"That's my son though," the man said as he set his coat on a girl by the door. "No male in my family has ever been anything but fit," he said with cold eyes. If it wasn't for the fact Shuichi had orders to follow, he knew he would have high tailed it long ago.

"Have these woman been taking care of you?"

"Of course Mother; please take a few deep breaths and Shuichi will show you to your room on the second floor," he said, indicating Shuichi, who bowed politely, with his left hand.

"I know where the room is, my son. We have only stayed in it every time we visit," she laughed.

"Who is this new one," Raji's father said as he walked around Shuichi. "I believe your slave was that raven haired girl, Kenna, last time we were here."

"Kenna is in recovery from a small operation yesterday."

"That's my boy," he man said with a smile, "Using your medical degree on your slaves." Shuichi wanted to comment, but bit his tongue.

"Shuichi," Raji said, looking at him.

"Yes Master?"

"Please show them to the room…"

"Of course, Master," Shuichi said with a bow.

"Very nice body," the older man said, running his hands down Shuichi's sides. "Nice hips for giving birth too… this may be the one for you, Raji."

"Kaiden," the woman said, astound.

"Yes, Krista?"

"Be nice to the young lady. You don't need to go breaking any of Raji's girls while we are visiting," she said as she let go of her son.

"Mother, its fine; Shuichi is one of my best operations yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiden asked, running his hands around Shuichi who tried his hardest not to scream.

"Shuichi, introduce yourself the way you used to, before being brought here," Raji ordered with a smirk.

Shuichi nodded, and pulled form Kaiden's grasp. He turned and bowed as he spoke, "My name is Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck."

"She is a…a…" Krista tried to finish the sentence but nothing came out.

"Yes Mother, Shuichi used to be a he. I removed his, pardon my language, dick and also took the womb and other parts from a girl and put them in his body. Now any one could look at him and think he was born a she." Both parents were speechless for a moment.

"Shuichi…Shindou…" Krista repeated.

"Raji, this is over kill." Raji looked at his father with one eye brow raised. "Taking a girl off the streets is one thing, but taking a famous singer…. There is a man hunt for his remains. Tohma Seguchi has never stopped paying people to look for him!" Kaiden yelled.

With a smile he walked over to Shuichi. He set an arm on Shuichi's shoulder and smile. "He will never be found. Shuichi Shindou now belongs to me, and will par take in next month's Games."

Kaiden looked at him with fierce eyes. "The Game… you are going to use him in The Game?! That is the biggest waste in the world!"

"My slaves, I can do as I please with them!"

The tension between the two was deep. Finally losing the battle, Shuichi asked, "What's The Game?"

Everyone looked at him surprised. Shuichi knew he spoke out of turn and quickly bowed, "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn. I accept whatever punishment my Master sees fit."

Raji narrowed his eyes and fixed his shirt. "Father, I'm sure you know where everything still is. All the girls have been informed of your arrival and are waiting to serve your every need." Kaiden nodded and began ascending the stairs, his wife close behind.


	2. Life at home

**Vampire Lilith… I'm not going to answer that... I don't want to be judged.**

**I do not own Gravitation.**

* * *

Eiri tapped the end of the pen on his desk. He stared at the TV in his office with a powerful glare. Though the TV was muted, the images on the show told him it wasn't the story he wanted to see.

"Dad," Aiylia said as she walked into the hallway room, "Dinner."

_Thank you, Aiylia,_ he signed. Aiylia fixed her ash blond hair and walked back into the kitchen. Eiri hit the record button and turned off the TV; the DVR system would make sure he saw what he wanted to see.

"Daddy!" the blue eyed four year-old called out.

Eiri sat next to the smiling child who had already started eating.

_Can I get you anything, Dad?_ Aiydan signed from across the table. Eiri shook his head as he began eating. After a few bites he set the chopsticks down and looked from kid to kid to kid. Both of the twins returned the look as they saw his eyes soften. _Dad, are you alright?_

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He pushed the chair back and stood.

_Please eat,_ Aiylia signed. _You have barely eaten anything lately and we are worried. We don't want to lose you too…_

Eiri looked at the two kids with hurt in his cobalt eyes. Tiril looked up at his sister then at his dad, noodles and rice covering his shirt. _I won't leave you three. I'm… just not feeling very good._

_You need to stop worrying so much,_ Aiydan chirped in. _Mom is strong, but he won't want to come home just to find you have changed so much._

Closing his eyes, Eiri sat back next to his messy son. "I know," he sighed. "Your Mom is one of the strongest people I know…" he said as he picked he chop sticks back up.

As he was about to put the bite of vegetables and noodles in his mouth, the phone began ringing and the lights started to flash a light blue. Eiri made like he was about to stand up, but Aiylia beat him to the phone.

Hooking a small headphone like plug into her necklace, he answered the phone. "Usegi residence," she said clear as day. "One minute," she said unplugging the mess of wires. She grabbed the handset and gave it to her Dad.

"Hello?" he asked as she took her seat again.

"_Evening, Eiri."_

"What Tohma," he asked as he took a drink of water.

"_Just checking up on you; I know you want the updates as I get them."_

"What do you know?"

"_Apparently not as much as the media does… they seemed to know more then I have been releasing. You three haven't been saying anything, have you?"_

Eiri looked at his twins. "No, we've been keeping it in the family."

Tohma sighed on his end. _"Don't worry, I will figure out who it is. But you need a break from worry."_

"Yeah, that's what Aiydan said…"

"_In a few days I'm going to visit a new possible business partner. Why don't you join me? It's only a three day long trip, and you can clear you head. I'm sure the beauty of the mountains can help you break."_

Eiri shook his head as he poked at his food with one stick. "I can't leave my kids like that."

"_I'm sure Mika would be fine with watching them while we are gone. She is the one who told me to take you, after all."_ Eiri didn't reply. Just like his sister to try and pry into his life. _"I was going to take Ryuichi, but he has other plans for this week."_

"I'll think about it," he mumbled. "Can I go back to dinner now?"

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to distract you from your family time. I await your reply,"_ Tohma said as he hung up.

Eiri set the phone down and closed his eyes. "Dad," Aiylia asked as she looked across the table at the messy child.

"It's nothing," he said as he continued to keep eating.

_Where does he want you to go?_ Aiydan asked.

"Mountains somewhere," he mumbled. Aiylia looked over at Aiydan as he signed what their Dad had said.

"You should go," she whispered.

"I'll think about it."

Sighing, she stacked her dishes with her brothers. Standing, Aiydan grabbed the pates and carried them into the kitchen. Eiri watched as Aiylia helped her little brother from the chair. "We want you to be happy," she said as she led Tiril down the hall to clean him up.

Eiri closed his eyes and once again stood. He walked into his study and locked the door. Walking over to his desk, he turned the small LCD TV on. Activating the DVR, he turned on the news show he had just recorded.

"_Welcome back; onto a story that poses questions almost every stop of the way, Where is Shuichi Usegi? For those that don't know, Shuichi Usegi was the lead singer of Bad Luck, and also the lover to Eiri Yuki. Four years ago, heck, almost five years ago, he was taken hostage in a bank robbery and never seen again._

"_Over the course of these last few years, we have learned little bit and have been given hints as to where he is, but no one seems to know. Onto the experts, Sasuke Moto, you have been on this case since the very start. Have we learned anything knew?"_

A man with short black hair appeared on half the screen, while the host stayed on the left. _"Thank you, Iama. According to the last press release by NG Pro, there is no trace of young Usegi-san. But as of lately, we have obtained some video from a ware house raid a few weeks ago. On this video, we see a clear image of Shuichi Usegi being walked into a room, but the door is shut and we see nothing that happens between he and the man that lead him into the room._

"_Upon investigation of this building and the room we believe he was lead into, we have found race amounts of blood died onto the floor. As of currently, we are trying to get a hold of DNA from Shuichi Usegi to test them against his."_

"_Is he the only person who has been lead into this … this room?"_

Eiri bit his lip, different possibilities running through his mind.

"_According to the video we have recovered, numerous people have been lead into this room. The big issue, there is a second door in the room that isn't covered by a camera, so we have no idea how these hostages left the room."_

"_I believe I remember asking this before, but I just want to touch base on it. Has a ransom ever been requested in trade?"_

"_None that we are aware of; but a reward has been placed for the safe return of Usegi-san and that currently sits at three million American."_

The host closed his eyes when he heard the number. _"Who is putting all the money into this? A three million dollar reward, along with all the money going to search efforts..."_

"_Originally, the Shindou family posted a reward for just over two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for the return of their son. Within the day this was announced, novelist Eiri Yuki put up a two million dollar reward. About a year ago, he added the extra million, hoping to get his lover back sooner. This reward is of course no questions asked._

"_As for the money for searching, that has all been provided by Tohma and Mika Seguchi. As many know, Tohma Seguchi is the President of NG Pro, and his wife, Mika Seguchi, is Eiri Yuki's older sister."_

"_Honestly, I've never heard of a boss trying so hard to get an employee back,"_ Iama said.

"_There is a rumor that Mika Seguchi pushed her husband into it, to give her brother a break."_ Eiri squinted at Sasuke.

"_Alright, we're taking your calls," _he said as he looked over a paper. _"Though, it looks like that will start after this break. We'll be right back." _

The TV went to commercial and Eiri hit fast forward. Looking at the time bar, he knew he would catch up soon. _They are airing this live…_ he thought was he reached for his cell phone.

Soon the show was back from break. _"Once again we want to welcome you all back, during the break we were flooded by calls, so we are going to address a few that have been written down and a couple on the phones._

"_Let's start with a caller, Gina, you're on."_

"_Hi, I just have a quick question," _the woman known as Gina started, _"Is there a point where the search for Usegi-san will go aboard?"_

"_Sasuke, what's do you know?" _Iama asked.

"_Some places have been checked, but for the most part, we are sure he is still in Japan."_

"_Alright, next caller, Yuki, you're on."_

Eiri took a deep breath. "I actually just want to clarify a few things," he said softly.

"_We are only taking questions-"_

"No one has gotten I contact with Tohma Seguchi or myself for any DNA of Shuichi, yes I did add to the reward because I didn't want the Shindou family to pour all their savings in to this, and we are searching high and low for Shuichi."

"_Am I right to assume this is the elusive Eiri Yuki?"_ Sasuke asked.

"The one and only," Eiri mumbled.

"_I was actually going to come to you residence after this taping to come and get something that contains his DNA."_

"Don't bother; Shuichi's blood isn't in that room. He is still alive, and waiting for me to save him." With that he hung up and flipped off the TV.

~*~

It was late night when Shuichi shot up in the dark. He pulled the sheets closer to his neck and looked to see his Masters back facing him. The temptation to cry tried to take over the former singer, but he held it in a slowly laid back down.

_He's not coming for me…_ ran through his mind time and time again. _I just need to get him out of my mind…_

With that, Shuichi shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep; thoughts of Eiri the last thing on his mind.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness everyone… I kind of ran out of inspiration XD I've had the first few lines typed forever, but I didn't know what else to have Eiri do… so I decided some info on what happened might be nice. (I'm sure someone is wondering how he got where he is now.)**

**The problem with this story… there is going to be so many characters running around here soon… I've already brought it what… [Let's see… the one guy and girl doesn't come back in for a long time so they don't count…] I've brought in 11 that are staying for a while… but I still have more ." This may become a pain when a few days pass… lol.**

**Anyways, I NEED NAMES!! I epic fail when it comes to naming people ." (As you may notice, Tiril's name started as Toya…. But I forgot that Mika and Tohma's sons name already… lol).**

**Anyways, Updates may be a little slow. The coming chapters and going to be complex to write and I am playing this by ear… no written plan anywhere.**


	3. Nightmares

**Welcome back to this weeks installment of Trapped Slave! I warn you, this is a bit graphic and confusing.**

**I do not own Gravitation.**

Shuichi sat silently on the couch. Raji didn't give him orders while eating lunch with his parents, so there Shuichi sat. Once the lunch was finished he was sure he would be once again running in circles, so the break was good for him.

"Shuichi," a girl whispered from the door.

His eyes instinctively went to the ground. Looking up at the girl he smiled when he said the waist long blond hair. "Kenna," he said with surprise. Jumping up he ran to the woman at the door. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Kenna rubbed a hand over the small cut next to Shuichi's left eye. "I heard you are filling in for me so I wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine, but you really should be resting."

Kenna pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. "Stop worrying about me," she whispered. Shuichi nodded. "Come on, let's sit," she whispered as she lead Shuichi back to the couch.

Once they were both on the couch, Kenna began nipping at Shuichi's right ear. Shuichi was about to protest when he felt one of her slender, tanned fingers slide in his mouth. "Suck," she whispered. Shuichi began doing as told.

Unable to stand it any longer, his left hand traveled under his skirt. Reaching for the missing extension, he sighed. Instead, he began running his fingers over the new skin.

With his right hand he was rubbing the small bulge of Kenna's shorts. A cough echoed through the room and both stopped their actions. "Master," they both said quietly.

"Glad to see you are moving around, Kenna."

"Thank you Master," she said as she removed her fingers from Shuichi's mouth.

"I don't believe I told you to stop, did I?" Kenna froze. "Since you already have Shuichi ready, why don't you and I finish Shuichi off before you return to your bed?" Shuichi gulped. The question seemed a little too much unavoidable.

Kenna nodded as she pulled Shuichi to the ground. "Please sit, Master." Raji didn't even wait before sitting on the leather couch. As he sat, Kenna mixed her fingers in with Shuichi's pink locks. "Pleasure the Master now, Shuichi," she said before pushing his face between Raji's legs.

Using his teeth, Shuichi slowly pulled the zipper down. "Master, may I please have your cock?" he panted. Raji nodded as he pulled the appendage out. Shuichi wasted no time wrapping his lips around it. Kenna immediately began pulling Shuichi's hair to make him go up and down.

Finally Shuichi was at a decent pace. Kenna ran a hand down his spine but stopped at the end of his skirt. Smiling, she pushed it up and pulled the underwear down. "Shu-chan, I love your ass sometimes…" she said as she planted a kiss on each cheek. "Now, please don't bite Master while I get you ready back here." Kenna began stretching the whole with her left hand.

Shuichi's mind was racing. He wanted to concentrate on what Kenna was doing behind him, but he was afraid he might do something like bite Raji. _Why did she have to say that…_?

"Master, are you alright?" Kenna asked as she watched Raji laid his head back.

Shuichi looked up at Raji as he continued to go up and down. He paused when he saw Raji grab his pink hair and trust the appendage down his throat. Holding back his gag reflex, he felt the hot seed flow into his stomach. Finally Raji let his hand go limp. Shuichi released, gasping for air. "Thank...you…Master…" he panted.

"Clean it up," Raji ordered. Shuichi nodded and began licking the spilled cum.

"May I now, Master?" Kenna asked. Raji nodded as he watched Shuichi play in the still warm seed.

"Shu-chan, this might hurt a bit…" she said as she balanced on her knees. Shuichi tried to look back as he felt something push into his ass. He was about to let out a moan when he felt his Masters cock once again slip past his lips.

_What is that...? It hurts…_ he thought a he sucked the cock before him.

"Shu-chan, do you like my new part?" she asked as she thrust in and out of him.

He was going mad. He wasn't sure how many times he had already released, but he was sure there was a puddle under him of just his cum.

"Shu…you're so tight…I'm going to…Master, may I come inside of Shuichi?" Kenna panted.

"Fine," he said as he once again released inside of Shuichi's mouth.

Kenna wrapped an arm around Shuichi's front and pulled his small body back onto hers. "Are you ready…Shuichi?" he nodded quickly. "I want to hear you yell for Master, Shuichi," she said as she took a deep breath.

He felt it; the hot seed causing his ass to spaz. Clamping his jaw tight, he couldn't hold it; there was too much for his body. Tears rolled down his face as his jaw unlatched. "YUKI!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs to the surprise of the other two in the room. Kenna watched with surprise as Shuichi fell forward into the puddle of his own creation.

"Master… I…" Kenna didn't know what to do as Raji stood.

"Who is Yuki?"

"I believe… Eiri Yuki, Shuichi's lover before coming here…"

Raji glared at both of them. Shuichi slowly started to move, trying to sit up. Raji kicked him in the side to make him stay down. "Worthless slut," he said before walking out of the room. "Clean that up!" he yelled.

Kenna stood and fixed her shorts. She turned and left Shuichi crying on the floor.

~*~

Eiri looked at the phone sitting next to his laptop. With a sigh he reached for it, and dialed his Brother-in-law's number.

"_NG Productions, Tohma speaking."_

"Tohma, this is Eiri," he said as he laid on the couch in his study.

"_Eiri-san! Good to hear back from you."_

"Kids aren't giving me a choice. Aiylia said if I don't take a little break she won't take care of Tiril anymore."

"_Don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise."_

"Right, just tell me when to bring the Kids to Mika," he said as he hung up.

Silences passed through the apartment. Eiri placed his left arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. The silence was killing him.

"_YUKIIIII!!!!!"_ ran through his head. _"Yuki! I'm home!!!"_ the voice yelled.

"Shut up, brat…" he mumbled.

"_But Yukiii!! Why can't you just hold me…? We're lovers and you never show it!! You won't even tell me you love me!"_

"I love you, now shut up."

"_Fine then," _the voice said.

"Wait, Shuichi!" Eiri shot up looking for the voice. "Shuichi…" he said as hot tears began streaming down his face.

Aiylia and Aiydan sat against the door. _'Dad's crying again,'_ Aiydan signed.

'_I know… he really misses Mom.'_

'_I do too…'_ Aiylia leaned onto her brother's shoulder.

'_Uncle Tohma needs to find Mom faster…'_

---------------------------

**Sorry for the lateness. I had a few ideas for this Chapter, but I think this one dives into the hell both Shuichi and Eiri are living.**

**Next chapter: What happened that got Shuichi where he is now? Where is Shuichi? And why does Tohma want Eiri to go to the Mountains so bad? Does he know something? All answered next week on Trapped Slave.**


	4. I Don't Want to be Here

**Ok, Yes, I know the last chapter was a little wired. I hope a couple of you were able to tell what I was hinting too... Mainly that chapter was to show just how crazy Raji is ^_~**

**I do not own Gravitation.**

**Please note: The Chapter takes place in the past!!**

* * *

Shuichi sighed as he pushed the stroller along the sidewalk. Eiri wouldn't tell them where they were going, but the twins dancing and jumping into front of the couple didn't seem to mind at all.

"Eiri, why can't you just tell me?" Shuichi asked once again as he kept pace with his novelist.

"It's a surprise."

"Why couldn't we just drive then?"

"Because you need to lose some weight," Eiri said as e pinched Shuichi's sides.

"I do not! I'm the same size when I first met you and you know it! Now you better think of a better reason than that," Shuichi pouted.

"We can't drive to where we are going."

Shuichi stopped. Eiri turned his head to look back at him as he kept walking. "That was a line from the movie the other night! That's what the guy said before he killed everyone…" Eiri just smiled and kept walking. Shuichi pushed the stroller as fast as he could.

Knowing what was about to happen, Eiri grabbed the stroller and began pushing it as Shuichi latched onto his arm. "Please don't kill us, Eiri! We just got Tiril a month ago and the twins are still so young… and so am I!"

"Shut up brat," Eiri said as he sighed. "Aiydan, Aiylia, turn right."

Both twins looked up at the building before them. _'Bank?'_ Aiylia signed. Aiydan shrugged and pulled open the door for everyone.

Shuichi let go of Eiri and looked around. "Stay with the kids," Eiri said as he walked up to a waiting teller.

"Right…" Shuichi said as he led the twins and the stroller to an area by the door. Shuichi kneeled on the ground and pulled the barely awake baby from the mass of cloth materials. "Good morning Tiril. Welcome back to the world of the awake."

The baby in question stared up at his Mom like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Mom, can I hold Tiril?"

"Let me go change him first, ok baby girl?" Aiylia nodded. "Stay here please," Shuichi said as he ran over to Eiri. The held a quick conversation and Shuichi ran off to the bathroom holding Tiril and a small bag.

"My idiot," he said to the woman who laughed.

"Anything else I can get you, Usegi-san?" she asked as she slipped the money in a small envelope.

"You're phone number would be nice," he commented as he put the money in his jacket.

Laughing the woman looked around. "I don't go for men with kids."

"Only one is related by blood," he joked.

"Daddy," Aiylia yelled. Eiri hung his head thinking his kids heard him. When he turned around, surprise took his face.

"Aiylia…" he whispered as he saw the barrel of the gun resting on her temple.

"Everyone down on the ground of this little girl blood will cover the floor," the man holding her yelled. Eiri didn't even hesitate to get on the ground. No matter where the man carrying his daughter moved, his fierce golden eyes followed.

Shuichi smiled at the job well done. "Silly kid," he laughed as he re-buttoned the one piece the baby wore. "I love you," he said as he kissed the baby's stomach before putting the shorts back on. The baby laughed as he loved on the table. Shuichi cleaned up his mess then picked up both Baby and bag. "Daddy should be done now, let's go bug him."

Smiling he walked over to the door. Carefully he pulled it towards him, just to stare down the barrel of a black gun. "Uhm…Hi?" Shuichi mumbled looking to see it wasn't the American manager he was so used to.

The man reached a hand to the back of Shuichi's shirt and pushed him forward. "Get on the ground," the man said as Shuichi fell on his side by Eiri. Tiril immediately began crying.

"Shut that brat up," he man holding Aiylia yelled.

"He…he's hungry…" Shuichi tried to say with a calm voice. "Please, let me get him a bottle…"

The man stared at him questionably then nodded. "Aiydan, in the bag… grab one of Tiril's bottles," Shuichi called across the room. Aiydan nodded and began rummaging through the bags. Finally he found one.

Standing slowly, he waited to see what the men would do. When they didn't react, Aiydan walked over to his parents, handing Shuichi the bottle. Eiri immediately pulled the boy down next to him. Shuichi rested against the wall beside Eiri and fed his son.

Time passed slowly for them. Once the Police had shown up outside, all the hostages were allowed to sit up. But still they weren't allowed to move around or talk.

Three hours had passed. Aiydan refused to take his eyes of his scared sister. Eiri refused to let the boy go, and Shuichi wouldn't get off of his leg so he could get the girl back. "I'm hungry…" Shuichi whispered. Aiydan looked at his mom then set his hand on his stomach noticing the slight rumble.

Aiylia pulled her knees to her chest, in the chair she had been set in. More than anything, she just wanted to cry.

"Boss, we're in!" a guy yelled form the back of the bank.

"Finally," the man said as he grabbed Aiylia by her hair. He drug her behind the counter and put her in another chair. From here she could see all the money in the bank.

Everyone watched as the three men plus Aiylia walked back towards the door. "Please don't take my daughter," Shuichi blurted out. The men stared at him confused. "Please, take me instead… I'm sure you could get farther if I was your hostage."

The leader began laughing. "A tiny girl or an adult male… I think the girl will get us more."

Shuichi stood, passing Tiril to Eiri. "My name is Shuichi Usegi, lead singer of the band Bad Luck."

No one moved. Everyone was frozen to their spots. "Bad Luck, huh?" Shuichi nodded. "Grab him," he ordered. Shuichi smiled when he saw the man release his daughter.

"Shuichi…" Eiri froze when he saw the gun on his loves temple now.

'I love you,' Shuichi mouthed. Eiri grabbed his kids and watched as Shuichi was walked out of the bank.

Eiri felt his heart ache as he watched his singer walk out of the door. His heart broke when he heard the gun shpt's outside. His heart almost stopped when he heard Aiylia cry and beg for forgiveness.

The door to the provided get a way car was opened for him as he was pushed into the back. He crawled onto the floor and began crying.

He heard the glass break as the car was turned on. Looked up with puffy eyes, he watch the man fall backwards on to the ground. "GO!" Someone yelled. Shuichi felt sick as the vehicle began moving at deadly speeds.

* * *

Eiri paced the apartment. It had been two days and nothing. No calls, no letter…nothing to tell him Shuichi was still alive.

"If those cops shot him…" he couldn't think of what he would do. He just wanted his Shuichi back.

"Mail," Aiylia called as he walked into the apartment. Quickly Eiri ran to her, thanked her, then grabbed the mail to look threw it.

He froze. No return address on a card sized envelope. Dropping everything else, he tore open the paper. Yes, the police did tell him not to open anything that might be from the robbers, but he could blame someone else later.

_Pictures…_ he thought as he tore them out. His heart once again broke. The included pictures were f his Shuichi, tied up, looking with longing eyes at the camera. He didn't seem to be hurt… but he was scared. The cloth tied around his mouth looked like it had already collected buckets of tears and saliva.

Stuck to one of the pictures was a note. Eiri quickly looked for his reading glasses and read it.

_We hope you like seeing your singer one last time before we remove him from the city. You should have just paid the ransom. Too late now…_

Eiri's heart was in pieces. He reached for the phone and called the one person who could learn anything. "Tohma…"

"_What is it, Eiri-san?"_

"Ransom… Shuichi…"

"_They want a ransom now?"_

"Wanted… Tohma…" Eiri couldn't form a sentence at all. His mind was in a world of its own, thinking about how he wouldn't see Shuichi again.

"_Eiri, I will help you with whatever it is…but you have to talk to me,"_ Tohma said calmly.

"They… wanted a ransom… I didn't… I never…"

"_Eiri, I want you to go lay down to calm your head. I understand what you are saying now. I will see what I can do, but you must rest." _

"Please just help him…" he said before hanging up.

* * *

Shuichi looked around the small room he was in. The cold concrete he sat on didn't make him feel safe in the least bit. He just wanted to be held in Eiri's arms.

The door opened and light filled the room. The man that walked in Shuichi had never seen before. "Shuichi Usegi." Shuichi did his best to sit up. "I am detective Ichiru, lead detective on the case for your kidnapping."

Shuichi's eyes lit up. _The police have found me… Eiri, I'm on my way back to you,_ ran through his mind.

----------3 Weeks later-------

Shuichi couldn't move in the dark space. The straps that held him in place even made it hard to even breathe inside…whatever he was inside of.

It was then he heard it. The squeak of wood being torn from nails. When it stopped he could see a little light on each side of his face but not enough to know where he was.

"Kenna," a male spoke, "remove the mask."

"Yes Master," the girl replied as she pulled the eye cover from Shuichi's face. She also began undoing the many buckles that bound Shuichi's arms and legs together.

"Where…?"

"Welcome to my mansion, Shuichi Shindou," Raji said with a smile.

* * *

**Do we get it? Lol. I'm not sure if that painted the image it did for me… ^_^**

**As for now, I need to plan out what will happen next….**


	5. Welcome

**I do not own Gravitation.**

Shuichi slowly walked down the dimly lit halls. Every so often he would stop to lean on a wall for support. _'Why now… Who is he?'_ he asked himself as he felt his body reacting. Falling to his knees he began to cry again. "Get out of my mind…please leave me alone…" he pleaded.

But the images wouldn't stop. Every time he blinked, he saw the blond haired man with a gentle smile; with soft golden eyes….

"Shuichi," Kenna said from behind him. "We have new Guests arriving soon. Master wants us all downstairs and in line."

"Kenna… who is he?"

Confused, she kneeled next to Shuichi. "Who is who my love?"

"The man with gold hair and eyes…"

"You don't know anyone like that, silly. Just try not to think about him." Shuichi nodded slowly. "Come on," she said as she gave him a kiss. She helped him up and they walked down the hall and stairs.

Raji nodded when he saw Kenna. Shuichi found his spot in the line of girl, while she walked up to Raji. Turning, she faced the group. "In little under thirty minutes, we have very important Guests coming to the Manor. If proper respect is not shown to them, that person will be subject to punishment."

Shuichi wiped his eyes dry. "If you are chosen by them, you will be their servant. You are to do whatever you are told, unless it goes against Master. Also, you are to never leave their side unless they send you for something. Is that understood?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"For line ups, it will be based on body type. It is said that one of our guests prefers males over females. Master has permitted clothes that show your body's for this one time frame. You are all dismissed." The staff of nearly fifty women bowed and went back to their tasks.

Shuichi waited quietly where he was standing. "Master," he said in a quiet tone. Raji looked at Shuichi questionably as he came closer. "Master, I feel I need to be punished…" he said quietly.

"No." Shuichi looked up at him with sad eyes. "Kenna, make sure no one touches Shuichi," Raji said as he left the room.

Shuichi looked at Kenna with sad eyes. "My poor Shu…" she whispered.

"But my body needs… Kenna… Please…?"

"I'm sorry. Why don't you go up to your room, and find something nice to wear. Maybe one of the Guests will want you," she said with a soft smile.

"But I want you Kenna… I love you…"

"I love you too Shu, but Master said no." Kissing his forehead, she smiled. "Go," she whispered.

Shuichi nodded and ran up the stairs. After a few minutes, he was back in his room. Immediately he began tearing through his closet. "Something sexy…… Wait," he froze. "They probably have hot wives back home… so sexy wouldn't be the way to go…." As he kept digging, he found an outfit he was sure would work. Grabbing it, he ran into the bathroom attached to his room and put it on.

A few minutes passed, and a beep filled the Manor. All the girls took off running to get into their spots. Shuichi ran as fast as he could, eyes staring at the school girl uniform he wore.

Kenna stared at him for a second with surprised eyes. 'Cute,' she mouth to him. He blushed and got in line with the other girls.

Raji looked at Kenna with a suspicious look. "Master said all are to be here," she said innocently.

The doors opened before Raji could reply. He looked over, as Kenna rushed to greet them. "Welcome to the Manor, Seguchi-san. Master is this way," she said as she led them to Raji.

"Seguchi-san, very nice to meet you in person," Raji said calmly, as they shook hands.

"Yes same to you, Raji. But please, call me Tohma. And this is my associate, Eiri Usegi," Tohma said as Eiri walked up behind him.

"Welcome again to my Manor. Any of my girls are at your disposal." He gestured to show the girls which stood behind him. "Please, pick a girl; she will be more than willing to help you with anything you need while you stay here. It will also give you an opportunity to see what they are like first hand."

Tohma nodded as he stepped forward to see all the girls. "Eiri, why don't you choose first," Tohma said with his trade mark smile. Shuichi wasn't sure why, but it sent a chill down his spine.

"Some of these girls look familiar…" Eiri said as he looked from one face to another.

"Most of them consented to a small surgery to make them look like famous people. Pure choice on their part," Kenna said before Raji, who shot her a cold look.

Eiri nodded and started looking over the girls again. He paused when he saw one with pink hair, dressed in a school girl uniform. "What's your name, cutie?"

Shuichi looked up at him. "Shuichi," he said softly, trying to sound feminine.

"You look just like Shuichi Shindou…."

"That's who Master wanted me to look like," he said as he looked down.

With his left hand, he poked Shuichi in each breast. Shuichi gave him a confused look as he felt the next poke between his legs. "Ow?"

"I'll take her," Eiri said as he walked back over to Tohma.

Smiling, Tohma looked around. He noticed a brunette who caught his eye. "Eiri, this is our secret, remember that," he said as he walked up to the girl.

"If that's all Master, there is work to be done." Raji nodded. "Girls, dismissed," Kenna called out. Al the girls but the two who were picked bowed and walked away. Shuichi looked over at her. A girl named Marril (Ma-r-ill) [Not said like the Pokémon -.-] from Russia, he believed.

"Kenna," Shuichi whispered.

Running over to him, Kenna embraced him. "It will be fine. It's just a few days… I told you, you could get this job." Shuichi nodded. "Be good," she whispered.

Shuichi looked up at Eiri. _'He's tall…'_ he thought as he looked away.

"Come on…" Eiri froze, afraid to call him Shuichi. _'I can't call her that… that's his name, not hers. Can't call her bat either… what's left? Think damn it Eiri!'_ "…whore."

Both Shuichi and Kenna's heads shot up. "W-whore…?"

"You heard me. Show me to where I'm staying already," Eiri ordered.

"My Shuichi isn't a whore!" Kenna yelled.

Turning, Raji smacked her across the face. "He can call her whatever he pleases."

"What," Eiri grabbed Shuichi by the wrists as he continued to talk, "do you like the little whore?" Smiling, he grabbed both of the small wrists in one hand. With his right, he lifted up the skirt. "So what if I do this?" he said as he pushed his hand into Shuichi's panties. "Hm?"

Kenna looked on with tears forming in her eyes. "Obviously, you two have gotten to close," Raji said as he started down the hall. "Marril, Shuichi; show our guess to your rooms. Kenna, come with me." On the brink of tears, Kenna followed Raji out.

Shuichi tried to look up at Eiri, but was being forced down.

"Eiri-san, you should really relax while you are here." Silently Eiri released Shuichi.

Falling to the ground, Shuichi took deep breaths. "Is that what I have to look forward to this week?" Shuichi whispered.

"Is that what you want?" Eiri asked. "How about for now we work on getting a nice warm shower going." Shuichi nodded as he stood. Quietly they walked up the stairs to Shuichi's room.

"I'll start the water if you wish to unpack," Shuichi said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Shuichi," Eiri called as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"Listen, about calling you a whore… I just…"

"It's fine. That's all I really am…. I've slept with who knows how many people after all…"

'That's not it," Eiri said as he sat on the toilet seat. "My lover is Shuichi Shindou. So calling you by that name…hurts me a bit."

"It's just a name for me... Master gave me it because I look so much like him. I can't sing a note…. I don't really care what you call me."

"Come here," Eiri ordered. Shuichi did as told. "I know you're not my Shuichi… but you can fill in for him for the next few days, Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi nodded, pressing his lips up to Eiri's.

Standing, Eiri led him into the room. With a swift move, he had Shuichi pinned to the bed. "I haven't screwed a girl since I got married," he commented between kisses.

"Please…. Hurry…."

"Hm…? Hurry with what?"

"Put your penis…in my ass…. I've been waiting all day…." Eiri stared at him questionably.

"That would explain why you were wet…" Eiri said as he pulled Shuichi's underwear off. "Do you have lube?" Shuichi shook his head as he rolled over. "This might hurt then," he said as he lined up.

* * *

Shuichi rubbed his eyes. The light was shining right in them, causing him to wake earlier than he wanted to. Sitting up, he let the sheet fall from his body. Looking down, he saw the extra skin showing, nothing hiding his chest from on lookers.

Looking sideways, he noticed the reason for his nakedness. Eiri was sleeping silently on his stomach, facing away from the window like a smart person. But there was something there; something drawing him in to the sleeping man.

Carefully Shuichi straddled his back, getting a better look at the sleeping face. He was about to reach down, about to taste the lips again when the door flew open. Almost jumping off Eiri, he turned to look at who it was. "Kenna…? Why are you here?"

"I had to check on you," she whispered as Shuichi got out of bed. "You two had sex last night?" He nodded. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Shuichi shook his head.

"I'm fine, Kenna. What about you? What is our punishment from Master?"

"He won't tell me…."

"If you two are going to talk," Eiri said with a yawn, "do it elsewhere."

"I'm not allowed to leave the room in case you need something…."

Eiri sat up and stared at them. "Then go and talk in the bathroom with the door shut. I warn you now; I'm not a morning…." He trailed off as his phone started ringing. "What!?" he yelled into it, causing Shuichi to flinch. "Ok, ok, sorry Aiydan and Aiylia. No I didn't mean to yell at you three…. It's just a little early for me to be…. That's in Japan Tiril. Here it's…. Of course I love to talk to you Tiril. Listen, Daddy is going to take a shower then call you guys back, ok?" He paused. "I love you all too," he said as he hung up.

"Kids?" Shuichi asked.

"Three," Eiri said as he threw the sheets off. Kenna looked over Eiri's body with wide eyes. "Are you coming or not?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Bye," he said to Kenna as blood ran down from his nose. Within a second his was in the bathroom, adjusting the water for Eiri. "My kids know how long it takes me to take a shower. So we have about ten minutes to do whatever it is we are going to do." Shuichi nodded as he got in the shower with Eiri.

* * *

Eleven minutes later, Eiri as hooking a small box up to the TV, while Shuichi got dressed in the bathroom. "What's that?" Shuichi asked as he walked into the main room.

"My daughter is deaf and my oldest son is mute. This is a Video Phone so we can talk. It also has audio ability so I can talk to my son Tiril at the same time." Shuichi just nodded and sat on his bed. After a moment, the TV showed a blue screen with two boxes, both also blue.

"Now stay quiet," Eiri said as he flipped through the address book for his home number.

"Whatever," Shuichi said as he dug into is bed.

"Daddy" Tiril yelled as his face filled the screen.

"Tiril, go sit down so I can talk to all of you at once please," Eiri said calmly.

"_Now, shouldn't you three be at your Aunts?"_ he asked.

"_We were. But she had an appointment, and agreed to pick us up here later. Tiril missed home too much,"_ Aiylia signed.

"_Cried at Aunt Mika's, but won't stop laughing here…he didn't sleep one bit last night,"_ Aiydan complained.

"_I can come home if you want me to."_

"_No stay; you need to relax."_

"_Get laid,"_ Aiydan joked.

Eiri looked at Shuichi who was staring at him confused. _"Already done that one."_

"_Aw! Dad had sex,"_ Aiylia laughed.

"_Our dad has grown up,_" Aiydan kicked in. _"So was it a he or a she, and were they cute?"_

"_I don't see why I have to tell my teenage kids about my sex life,"_ he paused as he signed that. "Come here," he said to Shuichi. Nodding, Shuichi unburied himself and walked over to Eiri.

Both Aiylia and Aiydan were stunned when they saw him. _"Mom…"_ they both signed.

"_That's what I thought. But not your Mom. She is female."_ Both kids looked down.

"Why are they so bummed?"

"You look like their Mother."

Swallowing hard, he looked back at the three kids. "Shindou-san would have to be crazy to give up such beautiful children…"

"_Alright, you two watch Tiril. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Bye Dad," _all three signed as the window went dark.


	6. Tiril knows best

**I do not own Gravitation. **

Shuichi lay on the bed, playing an adult pick a boo game with his own body and Eiri's eyes. Before he knew it, Eiri was straddling his waist, nipping at his neck.

"Ah…Eiri…."

"You call Raji Master, why not me?" Eiri whispered, nipping at the ear next to his lips.

Shuichi shut his eyes tightly. "I can't…"

"Lair," Eiri said as he rubbed Shuichi's breasts. "I won't play with you until you call me Master," he said as he sat up.

Shuichi sat up grabbing his bra. "But… I'll let you play with my boobs without foreplay… please??"

"Nope," Eiri said as he fixed his pants and grabbed a cigarette.

He hung his head. "Fine…Master…" Eiri smiled, pushing Shuichi down onto the bed.

"Can you…put that out…" he asked, looking at the lit cigarette.

Taking a puff, he smiled. "No," he said as he let the ashes fall onto Shuichi's stomach. "Raji said I can do anything but kill you."

Shuichi closed his eyes as the ashes hit his skin. "Master, please punish me then…"

Eiri stared at him for me minute. "I need some items." Shuichi looked up at him. "I want four bars of chocolate." Shuichi nodded, and rushed of the bed. Reaching for his robe, he was stopped when it was pulled from him. "Nope, you are going out just like that."

"But Eiri…. Master; I can't go out like this… there are other clients of Master Raji's here who want me…" Eiri's eyes narrowed.

"Find me a collar then." Shuichi nodded. He ran to the closet and grabbed a collar. "Leash too," Eiri added in as he put a tight shirt on. "Why don't you also put them on for me," Eiri said with a seductive tone.

"Master," Shuichi whispered as he put the collar on.

Smiling, Eiri grabbed the leash. "On your hands and knees, slave." Shuichi nodded and got on the floor.

Making their way in the halls, Eiri seemed mentally out of place. He looked down at Shuichi as he crawled, sticking his butt higher. "Put your butt down," Eiri growled. Shuichi quickly obeyed.

Shuichi slowly started to go down the stairs carefully.

"Usegi-san," Raji said from behind them.

"Raji," Eiri said with a slight nod.

"I have some you might like for Shuichi," Raji said, pulling out an eye cover and gag. Without waiting for Eiri to say anything, Raji put the cover and gag on Shuichi.

"Say thank you, Shuichi," Eiri said as he pulled on the chain. Using his hands to find Raji, he began rubbing his nose on Raji's shoes.

"Have fun, Usegi-san," Raji said as he walked down the stairs.

Eiri looked down at Shuichi, noticing the fear radiating from him. "Come on," he said as he walked to the stairs. Carefully Shuichi took on each step.

* * *

Shuichi pulled on the ropes that held him to the bed. He tried to move his legs, but he felt the ropes on his ankles.

"Stop trying to pull away, I don't want you hurt before we start," Eiri said as he drug a table over to the bed side.

"But I should be helping you Master…."

"No. This is the punishment you begged me for." Eiri opened the chocolate and set it out next to a kitchen lighter. Shuichi took a deep breath. He tried to calm down; looking at the tools Eiri had lain out.

Eiri smiled when he saw Shuichi's concerned look."Uhm… Master…" Shuichi said, as he saw the box atop the TV flash.

Following his eyes, he sighed. "Damn it…" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the remote.

"Daddy," Tiril yelled the moment Eiri answered it.

"What is it, Tiril?"

"I miss you…" Tiril said, sitting on the floor with the camera pointed at him.

"A better reason then that would be nice," Eiri said as he rubbed his temple.

"Be nice to our Tiny Tiril," Shuichi said, trying to kick Eiri.

Eiri looked back at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Anyways, Tiril…where are your siblings?"

"Making lunch for me," Tiril whispered.

"Why don't you go help them? I have things I need to do here, Kid." Tiril nodded and waved. Eiri waved back as he hung up.

Shuichi gulped. "You better be ready," Eiri said as he sat between Shuichi's legs. Eiri grabbed the box cutter he had grabbed from the kitchen and smiled. "You have such a beautiful body, Shuichi," he said as he drug the blade lightly across Shuichi's skin. Smiling, he kissed the stomach before him. "You have such beautiful skin…"

"Master…." Shuichi pleaded, trying to arch his back. Eiri used the box cutter to slice the bra down the middle. He started nibbling on the rod threw Shuichi's left nipple. "Aww…Master…"

Eiri grabbed the chocolate and lighter. "This is something we did together once…Shu-chan and I..." he paused before flicking the lighter on. "This is going to burn," Eiri said as he started to melt the chocolate over Shuichi.

Shuichi almost screamed as he felt the first drop hit his skin. "Burns…."

"Don't complain, you love the pain," Eiri said as he let the chocolate continue to drop.

Shuichi shut his eyes. "Eiri, please stop… Please Babe," Shuichi pleaded, causing Eiri to stop.

"What did you say…?"

"I can't do this again…. Please don't do this to me again…I won't be able to forgive you this time," Shuichi whispered.

"Shuichi…."

"Please Eiri…" Shuichi said as he opened his eyes, the violet iris sparkling in the dim light.

Surprised Eiri fell back words off the bed.

Shuichi blinked, than called out "Master! Are you okay?"

"Damn it…" Eiri said as he rubbed his butt. He looked up at Shuichi who was still tied to the bed. "Your eyes…" he said, noticing they were once again dull.

"Master?"

Eiri stood up and untied Shuichi from the bed. "Get out."

"Did I do something wrong, Master?"

"Just get out!" Shuichi winced. Grabbing his clothes, he ran out of the room. Holding his clothes close to him, he sat next to the door. He started crying, thinking about what was about to happen to him when Raji found out.

"Shuichi, what are you doing out here?" a girl asked as she walked up to him.

"Ira…" he whispered.

"Shouldn't you be in your room with Usegi-sama?"

Shuichi wiped his eyes. "He told me to get out…"

Ira sighed. "Master will be mad at you if you don't take care of your client."

"Eiri isn't a client!" Shuichi exclaimed, than bit his tongue. "I'm sorry."

Laughing she leaned on the wall. "You have a crush on him, do ya? That's funny. Better hope Master doesn't find out."

"Please don't tell…" Shuichi whispered.

"What ya gonna do to make sure I don't?"

Suddenly the door flew open. "Shuichi," Eiri growled. Slowly Shuichi stood. "Get in here," he ordered. Shuichi nodded and walked into the room. "And you," he said, pointing at Ira. "If you ever threaten Shuichi, I will torment you more than Raji ever has," he said before slamming the door shut.

Turning, he looked at Shuichi. He stared at Shuichi who had wrapped a blanket around himself. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Master…"

"Shuichi," he looked up into the golden eyes. "Tell me about your life before you were here."

"I…don't remember. I only remember a man who would abuse me from time to time. He would apologize to me after words and I would forgive him…but he would hurt me again…"

Eiri turned around and hit the wall. Shuichi started to cry again as he heard the wall crack. "Shut up!" Eiri yelled. "Please just shut up…" Eiri said softly.

"Do you…do you know who I am?"

Eiri turned to him, tears streaming down his face. "Were you ever a boy?" Shuichi nodded slowly. Eiri walked over to the bag and grabbed his wallet. "You're my Shuichi…"

"Your Shuichi…?"

"You are Shuichi Usegi, my lover."

Shuichi's eyes went wide. "N-no… I'm Master Raji's slave…"

Shaking his head, Eiri sat next to him and held him close. "You're mine…you are the Mother of my children." Shuichi started to cry. "It's ok Shu, I'll get you out of here and back to your kids…" he said softly.

"Master…."

"No, don't call me that…don't call anyone that. From now on, call everyone by their names." Shuichi nodded, wrapping Eiri's arms around him.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"So cruel Eiri," Tohma said as he opened the door.

"What do you want Tohma?"

"You really became attached to her, Eiri."

He looked at Shuichi. "_He_ is my Shuichi." Tohma stared at him confused. "This is my Shuichi…"

**Another Chapter done! I can't wait to decide what happens to Shuichi now … Probably gonna jump a bit here.**

**And if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I normally reply…. Maybe a day later – lol. **


	7. Three beds, Shuichi is Lost

**First off, I want to thank the (I believe at last count) thirty people who have Favored/Alerted this story. I thought it was going to be a disaster o.O You people must be as nuts as me ........... Wait, that's not possible. (Sorry to break it to you - lol). Anyways, if you guys have an idea's, suggestions, or something like that, send me a message or post a comment. I do tend to run out of ideas .**

**Omg....... I had this already to upload, but I over wrote it here on Fan fic o.O My computer wouldn't let me Upload the last chapter, so I guess I thought I had posted this one already, and I just pasted it here . Stupid me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. **

**(Yes, I did decide to jump. Bite me.)**

Shuichi took a deep breath as he looked over the ageing house before him. Fiddling with the hem of his blouse, he debated whether to go up to the door or just go home.

"Go Shu," Eiri said as he leaned on his car.

"I'm…scared…" Shuichi whispered, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Sighing, Eiri wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "It's okay to be scared. You haven't seen them in almost six years. But…" he trailed off as his hands found the breasts on the small body. "If you don't, I'm going to start molesting you right here."

Shuichi's face went instantly red. Pulling forward, he grabbed onto the fence. "Guess the safest spot for me with that option is inside." Eiri nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, he gave his novelist a hug. "Thank you for bringing me."

Once again Eiri wrapped his arms around the former singer. As he was about to say something, he noticed the door was opening. He waited till Shuichi's dad was on the porch to point it out.

"Yuki-san, what are you doing here?" he called out as the two lovers parted. Mr. Shindou looked over the girl with his son-in-law, and held back his rage.

Shuichi held his breath as he pushed over the gate and started walking up the path. "Dad…" he whispered once they were close.

"Shuichi….?" He nodded. Mr. Shindou wrapped his arms around his son, pulling his into a tight embrace. "You're home…." He whispered.

"Yeah…"

Pushing the door open, his Dad led the two inside. "Hunny, come quick," he called out. Shuichi watched as his Mom descended the stairs.

"Yes Dear?" she asked quietly. She paused, looking over Shuichi. "Who…?" Mr. Shindou just smiled. "My … Shuichi…?" she whispered.

"Hi Mom," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. He paused when he heard her start to cry. "Mom, don't cry…"

"My Shuichi is home…" she whispered. "You're home…"

"Yeah Mom," he smiled.

"How long can you stay for, Son?" He looked over his son, debating if that was the right thing to call him.

"Eiri said I can stay for the day… he wants me to go with to get the kids though."

"Why don't you get reacquainted with the house while your Mom starts making lunch?" Both nodded.

"I'll make some of your favorites. Go wash up."

Shuichi kissed his Mom's cheek and ran up the stairs. Mrs. Shindou hugged her husband, smiling. "Our son has become our daughter…" he said quietly.

"Just give him some time and he might explain it to us," she said as she set off for the kitchen.

Shuichi looked around the upstairs; remembering what each room was for. Opening a door, he stepped into his sister's old room. The walls had been stripped of everything that had been there, but the bed was still made.

Closing the door, he looked around. "If that was Maiko's room, that should be the bathroom… and this should be my old room," he said as he opened a door on the other side of the stairs. He froze when he walked in.

Years ago when he had come to visit his parents, his room was full of boxes for storage. But now, the room had two beds, an area to change babies, and a desk. Sitting on the larger of the two beds, he laid his head down. Closing is eyes, he took in all the scents he could, along with the memories of what happened in this very room.

It wasn't hard to remember what all had actually happened in this room. All the sleep over's he and Hiro had… the time Eiri had come to visit him when he was sick, and the wound up _almost_having sex. He laughed remembering the so many things that had happened when he was younger, but started laughing harder when he remember how he started to cry when Eiri tried to penetrate him. If it was the actual first time or not, he didn't remember.

Finally he stopped laughing and just held the pillow on his bed. Hearing footsteps, he opened his eyes. "Eiri?"

"Just checking on you; no one was hearing any footsteps and I wanted to make sure you didn't find a corner and start crying." When Shuichi didn't say anything, he took a seat on the bed next to him. "What?"

"Why are there beds?"

"The kids stayed here while I was looking for you. I would be gone for days at a time, so they came here."

"But…"

"We talked about it all. Finding you was more important than our petty fights," he said as he pulled Shuichi up. Shuichirested his head in the crook of Eiri's neck.

"I love you…" Eiri kissed his hair, but didn't reply. Instead, he lay on the bed, pulling around Shuichi with him. Closing his eyes, Shuichi dug deeper into hisf Eiri.

"Stop moving," Eiri ordered. Shuichi went stiff as a bored for a moment then smiled.

* * *

Shuichi slowly walked down the stairs. "Have a good nap?" his Mom asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," he yawned. "Well, good until Eiri started chewing on my ear…" he said as he rubbed his left ear.

"Why don't you go back and wake him? Lunch is almost done," she said as she set some plates on the table.

"He's grouchy if you wake him…" he laughed as he went back up the stairs. "Eiri," he whispered as he walked into the room. "Wake up," he said, poking his husband in the back of the head.

"Stop it brat…"

"…" an idea popped in his head, as a devilish smile graced his face. "Wake up before I give you an erection," he said trying to hold his laughter back.

No reply.

Slowly, Shuichi began to nibble on Eiri's showing left ear. _Chew on my ear, I'm gonna chew on yours,_he thought, as he began licking where he bit. Eiri moved around slowly, smiling wide.

"Shuichi…."

Finally he stopped when he saw his loves eyes pop open. "Afternoon Eiri," Shuichi whispered.

"Brat…" he said as he started rubbing his erection. "Why the hell did you do that?" Smiling Shuichi just shrugged. "You had better take care of this…."

"After lunch, ok?" he darted out of the room before Eiri could say anything.

Eiri mumbled something, and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

All four sat at the table, eating silently. Shuichi was happily eating some of his favorite foods, even snatching things off Eiri's plate to see how he would react.

"So Shuichi," his Dad started, setting the chopsticks down. "When did you… you know…?"

Shuichi stared at him blankly, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Eiri looked from person to person. "What do you mean Dad?"

"Why do you…. Not easy for me to ask this question to my son."

"He wants to know when you got a chest."

Shuichi looked down at his body, as he set the chopsticks down. "It wasn't my choice…" he said slowly. "He did it to me…." Both parents looked at him confused. "He doesn't like boys, but he said I looked so much like a girl that he could turn me into one. I remember sitting in the operating chair naked… a light was in my eyes. Next thing I knew, I woke up in my room and I had bandages everywhere.

"By everywhere you mean…?"

Tears began falling from Shuichi's eyes. "There's nothing on my body to tell anyone I was born a guy… I'm just like Yoshiki but I didn't choose to have the surgeries."

"Who's Yoshiki…?"

"My old tutor's younger brother," Eiri said as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi. "Calm down…" he whispered.

"But I'll be me again… Eiri said he would stay with me forf the surgery's to regain my body."

Mrs. Shindou set her chopsticks down as well. "Are you sure you want to do that, Shuichi? The loss of the body you have now could cause you problems."

"I just want Eiri to love me," he cried.

Narrowing his eyes, Eiri looked down at his brat. "You want me to love you? The hell of kind of bull shit is that?" Shuichi looked up at Eiri with puffy red eyes. "There was never a time I stopped loving you, idiot."

"R-really?"

"What do you think? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't let you into my bed," he said in a mater a fact tone. Shuichi kissed Eiri's lips and smiled. "Now eat your lunch." Shuichi nodded as he continued to eat.

"Eiri, you should learn how to make this."

"And you should learn how to write good music." Shuichi laughed.

"How do you know I haven't gotten better?"

"Zero talent never gets better," Eiri said without even looking up.

**Ok, that was fun – lol.**

**Ok, I'm sure a few of you are thinking "You missed something here". I actually didn't. I put everything where I wanted it ^^**

**See, rather than give you all the details of Shuichi getting away from Raji all at once, I'm going to give them bit by bit. Might sound crazy, but I can make this work o.O**

**Ohhh!! I think this was my best chapter yet . I read threw it once I re-posted it, and for seven typos. So I think I got them all..... Lol! No chance in hell that I got them all....**

**On to the next chapter!!**


	8. Acceptance

**Hey guys! Heres the next (ultra confusing) chapter! Have fun!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Eiri nibbled on Shuichi's neck as the later giggled. Shuichi was almost fell over as Eiri tried to eat his skin.

They both froze when they heard the apartment door open. "Daddy," Tiril yelled as he ran into the living room. He stopped when he saw ow close Eiri and Shuichi were. "Get away from my Daddy!" he said as he pulled his Dad up by his right hand.

"Tiril..." Eiri whispered, seeing his sons reaction. Aiylia and Aiydan stood in the door way, watching as the events unfolded. 'Aiylia, why don't you get your brother a snack?i Eiri signed. She nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"Isn't that my job?" Shuichi asked with a fake smile. Eiri picked Tiril up and looked at Shuichi with soft eyes.

**Few weeks ago**

Shuichi walked quietly threw the apartment, trying to get his chores done. He knocked on the closed door to the study and waited.

"What?"

"I have some books which belong in you office," Shuichi whispered.

Silence. "Come in," Eiri said after a moment. As the door opened, he looked over Shuichi. "Why are you wearing that?" he said, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the leather maids outfit.

"I'm sorry, all my clothes are in the wash..." he said as he walked over to the book shelf. "I'll change when they are dry, Master."

"Excuse me?"

Shuichi bit his tongue. He forgot that Eiri had forbidden that word, along with a few others. "My apologies, E-Eiri."

Eiri sighed. _It's almost been a month, how much longer is it going to take him to remember his past? _"Shuichi, do you remember anyone from your past yet?" Shuichi shook his head. Silently he watched Shuichi finish putting the reference books away. "Come on," he said as he stood, taking his glasses off. Shuichi followed, saying nothing as they walked into the master bedroom of the apartment. "Take those off, now."

Surprise wiped over Shuichi for a moment then said "Yes sir," before starting to peal the leather clothes off.

"You can wear these," he said after reaching into a dresser.

"But aren't there…?"

"Just put them on."

Shuichi shook his head, his hair finally resting on his back. "I can't, these belong to Usegi-sama…."

"Put them on for now, and we will go get you more clothes later." Shuichi nodded, slipping the orange shorts on. Taking a deep breath he tried to pull the white shirt down, but it was too tight. Eiri blinked a few times, watching the show.

"Eiri," Shuichi said as he wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck. "This shirt is too small for me." Pealing him off, Eiri sat on the bed, trying to stop the blood from his left nostril. "Hello?"

"You can't wear that in public." Shuichi once again tried to pull the shirt down, but it still wouldn't even cover the bottom of the bra. "So, why don't you strip it off while you give me a lap dance?"

The laughter couldn't be held back. "You would enjoy that way too much." Eiri nodded quickly. "That's why I won't do it," he said as he pushed the novelist back onto the bed. He slowly and carefully began nibbling on the neck before him. "I love you, Eiri Usegi."

"I love you too, Shuichi Usegi…" They forcefully pushed their lips together. "When will I have you back?"

"Didn't know I was gone..."

"Idiot," Eiri said as the stared into the violate eyes. "When your eyes dull I lose you…" Shuichi lay next to him on the bed. "It's like you're still so far away from me…."

"So save me already."

"I want to, but I don't know how to."

Smiling, the former singer wrapped his arms around Eiri. "Don't get depressed on me, Eiri. I don't want to see you in another hospital bed till you're over ninety and dying."

A laugh escaped Eiri's mouth. "I don't want to die in a Hospital; I want to do it in my own bed while holding you."

"I promise I will try, my dear Eiri."

"Shu, I…."

"Daddy! Hungry!" Tiril yelled from the apartment door.

Shuichi let go of Eiri, looking around the room. With a slight blush he stood, noticing his shirt didn't fit. "E-Eiri…" he said, covering his exposed stomach.

Eiri got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. "Just cover up for a minute." Shuichi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Eiri," Mika said as she walked into the room.

"Mika, why did you bring my son home?" Looking at Shuichi she sighed. "He got in a verbal fight, and needed to be taken home. If your phone was on you would have known." Eiri grabbed a shirt and threw it at Shuichi. "Please don't tell me you didn't answer because you were too busy with your maid."

"Shut up," he said as he slammed the drawer shut. "And you get dressed so we can leave." Shuichi nodded and quickly put the short on.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Shuichi some clothes," he paused. "And yes, Tiril will go with."

Again Mika sighed. "I'll see you later then, Eiri." He nodded as she left. After a moment Eiri walked out, followed by Shuichi.

"Daddy," Tiril said from the kitchen floor. He continued to munch on the granola bar he had found.

"Where did you get that from?"

Shuichi looked down. "I left it on the counter for him, for when he got home from school."

"Fine; hurry finish eating so we can go," Eiri said as he walked out of the room.

Tiril looked up at Shuichi. "Would you like some juice, Tiril?" He ignored Shuichi and kept eating.

~*~

The car ride was silent. Shuichi looked over the magazine Eiri had given him before they left the apartment. Tiril sat in the middle of the back seat, playing with the blue stuffed rabbit that reminded Shuichi of something.

"So Tiril, who did Aunt Mika pick you up early from school?" Eiri finally decided to ask.

"Jamie and I normally trade lunches. But Temin pushed mine off the table. He said I'm spoiled because Mommy doesn't make my lunch…."

Eiri eyed Shuichi. "And?"

"We started argumenting. He said Mommy doesn't love me because she let when I was a baby," he said as tears collected in his eyes.

"Yes your Mother loves you very much. Actually, we talked today." Shuichi looked at him confused. "I was told to tell you to just wait a bit longer, Mommy will be home soon." Tiril hugged the rabbit close.

Finally the car stopped. Eiri reached over and opened the glove box, remove a hat and pair of dark sunglasses. "Put these on," he ordered. Shuichi obeyed.

They all walked into the store. "Tiril, please don't misplace the rabbit this time." Tiril nodded.

Shuichi smiled as he walked over to the girls section. Turning he looked at Eiri. "So are you going to approve of all my clothes, Eiri-sama?"

A light blush was present on Eiri's face for a short second. "If I'm paying, then yes." Tiril looked at his dad confused. "Come on kid, let's get you to the play area," he said, picking Tiril up.

~*~

Shuichi walked out of the dressing room, wearing only a black lace bra and underwear. Upon seeing him, Eiri began nodding quickly, approving what he saw.

"Yeah, you would you old perv," he said before scurrying back to the room to put something else on.

"Calls me a perv when he is the one parading around in bedroom attire…" Eiri mumbled.

~*~

Aiylia looked around her room. She was more than sure she had left their room messy, but it was clean now. Clothes were even folded and place on the respective made beds to be put away. She set her bag down, and began the search for Shuichi.

Aiydan and Tiril were in the living room, playing games on the TV when Aiylia walked in. She looked around, and saw Shuichi dusting with a smile on his face.

"Shuichi," she voiced. Everyone looked at her as she stepped forward.

"Yes Aiylia?"

"Why were you cleaning in our room?"

"I had some free time after I finished Tiril and your Father's rooms…." Aiylia looked at Aiydan who translated for her.

"Stay out of our room," she said, turning to see her Father behind her. 'Dad' she signed.

'If Shuichi wants to do you both a favor, you thank…her.'

'Why call it a her? Shuichi was born male.' She signed.

"Aiylia, I am starting to understand what you sign…" Shuichi said. Aiylia stared at him with cold eyes.

"Both of you, come with me," he voiced and signed before starting down the hall. Both twins walked into the room and sat on their Father's bed.

'What up Dad?' Aiydan asked.

'I have something for you to watch,' Eiri signed, slipping a DVD into the player above the TV. The screen filled with an image of the Shuichi they knew now, on a menu page as Eiri found the scene he wanted.

Both Aiylia and Aiydan watched as their Father tied their maid to the bed, talked to Tiril on the VP, startled their maid, ad proceeded to let the molten chocolate drip onto the almost bare skin.

Eiri paused the video, knowing what came next. 'Dad, why are you showing us this?' Aiylia asked with tears dripping from her eyes in steady streams.

'I did that to your Mother a few years ago…while you both were staying with Aunt Mika and Uncle Tohma. Your Mother begged me to stop, but I didn't…' he paused in his signing, to press the play button on the remote.

Aiylia's tears progressed when the realization hit her. "Mommy…." Aiydan looked back at his Dad who was looking away from the screen.

~*~

Shuichi was outside of the room, leaning on the wall, smiling. _'Get that smile off your face, Usegi.'_

'Be nice to him, Shu.'

'Usegi, I have cleaning to do if you are done."

Shuichi sighed. "Man, you guys are pains…" he said before closing his eyes. _'I just wanted to be held by my Eiri.'_

'_Oh well. Next time don't create us,'_ the first female voice said again.

'_Poor Usegi…Shindou, take care of our body while he rests,'_ the second voice said.

"Of course," Shuichi said, standing straight and returning to the cleaning.

**Yes, I spelled arguing wrong on purpose when Tiril was talking. I like the word argumenting much more – lol.****Heh, I made Shuichi a nut. I love life sometimes.****And if you're wondering, names in order are Usegi (the original Shuichi), Shu, Shuichi, Shindou, and one you don't get till next chapter.  
The challenge before the next chapter: Why was each created?**


	9. Eiri's Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Eiri walked into the bedroom to find Shuichi sitting on the bed. His violet eyes were looking down as if he was sad or in trouble. "What?" Eiri asked, running the towel through his hair again.

"Can we play a game?"

"Depends on who all is playing with us," Eiri said, pinning Shuichi to the bed.

"Wh....what are you doing?" Shuichi asked, blushing.

"Stupid question," Eiri replied as he began kissing Shuichi's neck.

"Ah...stop...bad game!" Shuichi yelled. Eiri froze. "Kenna, help me...." Shuichi whispered as he curled into a ball.

"Who is Kenna...?" he watched as tears rolled down Shuichi's face. "Fine, what game do you want to play?"

"I...just wanted to color..." he sniffled.

"No chance in hell."

"But...please?"

Eiri got off the bed. "If you want to color than go color."

"Uhm...question. Aren't you my Daddy?" Eiri stared at him confused. "Mommy said one day I would get to meet my Daddy, but she never said when."

"What's your name again?"

Shuichi began to cry. "You can't be my Daddy if you don't even remember my name!"

"You're worse that Tiril on a bad day..." Shuichi rolled over and cried harder. "Hey, calm down...this is why Tiril is in all day kindergarten." Eiri sighed and skillfully picked his small Shuichi up.

"Daddy..."

"You're okay, my Kess. No one here is trying to hurt you." Shuichi nodded. "Why don't you take a nap, and we can color once you wake up?"

"Will Daddy stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Eiri pulled Shuichi down. "I'll be right here."

~*~

Thoughts of what he had learned the day before raced threw Eiri's mind as he slept. For any person, learning their lover is a technical nut is heart breaking. It hurt Eiri even more, knowing that he should have should have stopped Shuichi from leaving.

"_Mr. Uesugi, I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done for Shuichi. We could put him on medication mind you, but that might just end up hurting him more than it would help."_

"_So there is nothing we can do..."_

"_I'm not saying that,"_ the doctor tried to reassure him. _"Shuichi has actually progressed much farther into MPS than anyone I have every seen. The fact he is in constant communication with his other personality's both surprises and scares me."_

"_Answer the question. What can I do to help him become him again? To become normal."_

"_He will probably never be 'normal'. For now, try not to bring up what happened while he was away. Make your home like he never left. If that doesn't help, than we can try medication, but again I advise against it."_

Eiri nodded, looking over at his sleeping lover. _"I just want him to be happy...."_

"_Changing him back to his original gender, as you brought it up earlier, might help a bit. He will be able to associate with his Male side better."_

"_Sides," _Eiri corrected. _"We established he has two – My Shuichi and Kessuke."_

_~*~_

Something was messing with his nose. The golden eyes opened slowly, trying to figure out what it was. Getting out of the bed, he didn't bother to put his shirt on as he stumbled down the hall.

"Wow Eiri," Shuichi said as he watched the older man walk into the kitchen.

"Freaking Shuichi..." he said in a mad tone. Aiylia stopped and looked at them.

Shuichi blinked, then looked into his love's eyes. "Oh I get it! You didn't get sex before your nap," he laughed as he signed and voiced. Aiylia blushed and went right back to cooking dinner.

"No, I meet Kess instead...he's Tiril's age."

Shuichi broke out laughing. "Aww...my poor baby," he smiled. "But now you will have to wait till after dinner to do anything."

Eiri pushed Shuichi to the wall, trapping him in his arms. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't drag you back there and fuck your brains out."

"Because," Shuichi whispered in his hear, "I'll take you before you can get me," he smiled. Eiri took a second then let him go. Mumbling something, he grabbed a beer and walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy..." Tiril said, running threw the apartment. He buried his head immediately in his dad's leg. "Aiydan is kicked me out of his room...."

Eiri blinked. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't know.... But I wanted to play with him!"

"Why don't you go play in your room till dinner is done, and I'll talk to him." Tiril nodded and ran off. "Aiydan!" Eiri yelled.

A seconds delay and the young teen was out. 'What dad?' he signed.

'Why did you you tell Tiril to leave your room?'

'I was talking to girl...I wanted to talk in privet. Tiril was in the way,' he told quickly.

'Remember no closed door's in my apartment.'

'Yes sir,' he said as he walked away.

Shuichi slowly walked out of the kitchen. 'what was that about?' Shuichi signed.

'Aiydan shut his door on Tiril...' he paused. "Why am I signing to you?"

"Because it's easy than talking most the time. Plus I need the practice." Eiri nodded and opened his beer. "So why did he shut the door on out baby?"

"He was talking to a girl."

"Aww, our baby has a girlfriend...they grow up way to fast."

"So I hear," Eiri said a he grabbed his lover. "I want you so bad right now," he whispered, kissing the neck of the one that tempted him.

"Sorry hunny, I'm cooking dinner," he laughed as we went back into the kitchen.

"I need a priest..." He paused as thoughts of his younger brother and lover in a room alone ran through his mind. "I'll need one from a different temple."

**Gomen en!! I didn't mean for it to take so long Between working, a normal school day, plus an APEX Class (On line Class), theres just no time for me to type these up o.O Not to mention Open Office suckssssssss.**

**I have the next chapter written, I will try and get it up asap .**


	10. Back to the Pattern

**Sorry my update took so long. Class load is intense -.- I hope to finisht his sotry over Winter Break!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

Eiri smiled as he walked around the apartment. Today, he had the place to his self. Aiydan and Aiylia were at school, Tiril at daycare, and best of all Shuichi was at work.

The silence, made him happy. No one was there to annoy him as he worked on his novel. The novel he planned to send to his editor before he presented Shuichi with his anniversary present. He was almost done, and planned to finish before the tickets arrived.

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, he set out to work on the endless story. He was almost done. _Another all nighter and this should be done,_ he thought as he began typing away. Soon his fingers were flying, pouring idea's out of his mind on to the computers screen. After writing seven novels (and even re-writing one thanks to Tiril's accident) Eiri was able to process his thoughts quicker and get the words to be the way he wanted them easier.

When he last looked at the clock, it was morning. He had started working when Shuichi walked out the door with Tiril in arm. But now, as he looked at the clock, he sighed. The time had flown by. Soon Aiylia and Aiydan would be home from school. Not a half hour after that, Shuichi would be home with Tiril and he would have to start kicking people out of his study.

At that moment, an idea popped into his head that was completely unrelated to his current novel. He reached for his cell phone, and found his dear Brother-in-law's number. Dialing the cell phone number, he smiled as he waited.

"_Yes, Eiri-san?"_ Tohma said as he answered the phone in one quick motion.

"I need a favor. Keep Shuichi there as long as possible."

"_Why would you want that?"_ Eiri could hear the confusion in the older mans voice.

"The silence is a good thing. I can work with the kids around, but add Shuichi into it and it becomes chaos for me," he said as he tapped his pen on the arm of his chair.

"_Alright. I'll make sure they record a song then today. That should give you until later tonight to work."_

"Thank you, Tohma," he said as he hung up.

Immediately he returned to work on the laptop before him. He planned to finish another ten pages before the twins walked in the door.

Distrust of the American manager ran threw Bad Lucks meeting room. Everyone had just been told they had to record a song tonight that could be released by the end of the week...which was in three days.

"K, that's not possible! Suguru and I have classes tomorrow," Hiro said as he looked at Sakano who had passed out.

"Not to mention I have to pick up Tiril in an hour," Shuichi mumbled as he took a drink of his water.

"Yuki-san called Seguchi-san. Aiydan is going to pick up Tiril so you can work," K said with a smile.

Suguru wanted to scream. "Why tonight? We don't even have the music set yet!"

Hiro sighed. "Guess we have no choice, do we," he asked as K pulled out his gun.

"Nope," Shuichi said as he laid he head on the table. "I want my Eiri...we were planning to have sex tonight too."

"You two have sex every night," Suguru said before thinking about it. Both Hiro and Shuichi broke out laughing. "Let's just work on the sets, okay?" he said as he walked over to the keyboard.

Hiro sighed again. "How about something fast and strong," he said as he plucked a few cords on the guitar, causing it to screech with a steady note.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Shuichi sang with him.

"See, we can do that," Hiro said. Suguru looked down at the keys, and tried to mimic it.

"Yeah, there you go!" Shuichi yelled as he heard the two finally hit the same notes.

_I could....no, I've done that before. How about....no, that wont work, _Eiri thought as he stared at the computer. "Damn it, where the hell is Shuichi..." he said as he closed his eyes. What would be better then to test his plan out then on the basically female Shuichi?

But to his displeasure, the brat was still at work doing who knows what with his band mates. No, he knew Nakano wouldn't do anything to Shuichi. Plus both of his band mates finally came out of the closet and admitted they were gay, and with Shuichi's current body state, no one would touch him.

His manager K on the other hand, was a different story. But since it was his job to protect the trio, Eiri didn't worry too much about them.

Standing, he walked over to the door. Silently he walked by the three kids that were sitting at the kitchen table doing their school work. "Daddy," Tiril said with a wave.

"Hello Tiril, Aiylia, Aiydan," he said to each of his children.

_'Dad, we found a name for your new story,'_ Aiydan signed.

_'And what is that?' _

"Amor," Aiylia smiled.

_'Amor?' _he spelled out. _'Love huh?'_ he laughed.

_'Hey, don't laugh at us! It took us a few hours to figure that out,'_ Aiydan signed back at him in at a snappy speed.

_'Lost Amor...'_ he pondered. _'That could work nicely,'_ he smiled. He signed a quick Thanks and walked back on track to the kitchen.

_'Does lost not translate into Latin?'_ Aiylia asked.

Aiydan shook his head. _'Nope. Simple words like that have been lost and replaced. At that, some words are already in Latin.'_

Aiylia nodded and went back to helping Tiril with his math.

"EIRI!!" Shuichi yelled as he ran in. He stopped in the living room when he saw all three of his kids holding a finger to their lips, saying a silent "Shush".

_'But...'_

_'Dad is working on his book. He told us to leave him alone for the night.'_

_'But.....................I wanted to......'_

_'Sorry Mom,'_ Aiylia laughed.

Shuichi slumped down to the ground. There he was, after thirteen straight hours of working, and nothing to show for it. No one to help him relax, no one to hold him, no one to even give him a "Welcome Home" kiss.

Tiril looked at him confused. _Mommy looks up set. Normally Daddy gives Mommy a kiss...is that why Mommy is upset?_ He crawled forward and gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek.

Shuichi looked at him with a smile. "Thank you baby," he laughed.

"Mommy shouldn't be sad," he smiled.

Everyone but Aiylia froze as they heard a door swing open. Eiri walked into the room, looking over everyone who was staring at him. Reaching down, he grabbed Shuichi by the back on the shirt and drug him back into the hallways, kicking and screaming. "Shut up," he ordered. Shuichi shut his mouth and sat still as he was drug into the study. "This is your punishment for being late."

"Excuse me? You called Tohma and told him to make me stay there longer so you could work," Shuichi said in cold voice.

Eiri picked him up and set him on the couch. "Bite me, Shindou."

"Come here and I will," he said with a sick smile.

"Bring Uesegi back out, bitch," he said as he sat in his chair.

Shuichi sighed. "Fine," he said as he laid back.

Eiri dug in his desk and pulled out a credit card. "I want you to take the kids shopping tomorrow. They need something that is Semi-Formal to wear."

"Why Eiri?"

"Just do it. Don't question me, pain."

Shuichi stood and walked over to Eiri. He crawled onto his novelists lap and smiled as he nipped at Eiri's neck. "I will, if you and I can play tonight."

"I'll think about it," he said as he kissed his lovers lips. Shuichi didn't wait: he wrapped his right arm around the novelists neck, refusing to let go. With his left hand, he started to unbutton the shirt Eiri seemed to love wearing. "Shuichi..." Eiri mumbled as he finally got their lips apart.

"Don't stop," he begged as he forced his head up. Again their lips were pressed together in a moist kiss. Eiri began reaching his hand under Shuichi's shirt.

The door to the study flung open, revealing a confused Tiril. "Mommy..." he said in a crying voice. Both parents paused, looking up (up side down in Shuichi's case) at their son.

"Hi Tiril," Shuichi said with a smile.

Eiri pulled his hand out from under the shirt. "Aiylia won't read me a bed time story..." he whined.

Shuichi sat up, facing the wall behind Eiri. "I'm to horny..." he whispered. "I've had thoughts of what we were going to do when I got home the whole way here...."

"You made me horny you little brat," Eiri quickly snapped back. Shuichi turned on Eiri's lap. "Damn it Shuichi," Eiri mumbled.

"Well Tiril, let's go read a quick story. Daddy and I have Mommy-Daddy things we need to talk about," he said as he jumped off Eiri's lap. _'Be ready for me,'_ he smiled as he walked out with Tiril.

Eiri smiled, watching the singer leave the room. _Soon, I will have MY Shuichi back...just a few more weeks._


	11. Hello Shuichi

**Sorry for the late update. What's worse, the almost pointless chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Shuichi span around in circles, holding Tiril close. The child laughed as the two danced to the music of Bad Luck. "Mom," he laughed.

"No, I refuse to let you call me Mom. I will always be your Mommyyyyyyy," he cried out as he spun faster.

Tears began falling from Tiril's eyes. "I don't want Mommy to leave again...." Shuichi stopped spinning as he noticed the boy cling to him, crying on his chest. "Please don't go Mommy.....I'll be good, I promise," he cried.

"Tiril...." Shuichi said softly as Eiri walked into the room.

"Hell is with all the yelling out here? Some of us are actually working," he said as he rubbed his head.

Shuichi sat carefully on the floor, holding his son close. "I won't leave you, my Tiny Tiril. You are my angel," he smiled. "But my love, you have to stop crying for me, okay?" Eiri looked confused as Tiril wiped his eyes. "When I go to see the doctor, I won't be away from home for longer than three days, and Daddy will bring you to see me," he said as he kissed Tiril's cheek.

Eiri nodded, and walked back into his study. "Promise Mommy?" he heard Tiril say just before he closed the door.

"Of course," Shuichi reassured the child.

The knob slipped from Eiri's fingers and shut as Shuichi spoke. Memories of before Shuichi left flooded his mind.

"_Eiri, you promise not to leave me, right? Even if some cute girl with big breasts is hitting on you," Shuichi said as he picked at his food at a restaurant in Kyoto._

"_I won't leave you. Remember, you turned me gay," Eiri plainly stated as he took a bite of his steak._

_Shuichi set his fork down. "Even if she is everything you ever wanted?"_

"_She would have to be one hot woman for me to leave you, idiot, " he said as he forced a piece of bread into Shuichi's mouth, "After all, what are the odds of me finding a woman that would let me do all the things to her I do to you?"_

_Shuichi lowered his head and sat back in the chair. "But you won't promise me..." Shuichi mumbled after he swallowed the bread._

"_I have no reason to. No matter how hard I try, you won't leave. And I have no plan of leaving my apartment again because of you," Eiri said as he pulled out his phone. "Come on, we need to pick up the twins. Apparently it's raining."_

He wanted to slam his head into the wall. Why would he even joke that? He loved Shuichi with all the heart that their kids didn't take up.... And worse, Shuichi was taken from him right after that.

_Do I really deserve him....?_ Eiri shook his head as he walked to his desk. No, Shuichi was his and only his. The brat didn't love anyone else the way he loved Eiri. Many had tried, but he always came right back.

A boomerang no one can get rid of.

And of course it wasn't Shuichi's body Eiri loved, it was him. So why was he having these thoughts after so long? Why was he questioning his relationship?

He opened the normally locked drawer in his desk, and pulled out the envelope that contained the tickets he was planning ot give Shuichi. The cruise was planned for exactly one week after Shuichi returned home from the hospital – ten days after his surgery. That's how long the surgeon told him to wait, after all.

Without warning, the door opened. "Eiri, can I come in?" Shuichi asked softly. He set the tickets down and looked at his lover. "I just put Tiril down to bed, and wanted to know if you wanted some company," he continued to speak softly as he shut the door.

"Just don't make too much noise," Eiri said as he turned back to his computer.

Shuichi smiled and walked over to the book shelf. He grabbed a book and walked over to the couch where he began reading it.

Even as his fingers flew over the keys, he kept looking back at the singer who was reading behind him. "Damn it, Shuichi," he said as he slammed his hands on the desk, causing Shuichi to jump.

"Y-yes Eiri?"

Eiri spun the chair around. "Why?"

"Why what Eiri?"

"Why do you love me after how I treat you?" Shuichi stared at him with a stupid look. "Why do you stay with me?"

Shuichi started laughing. "You're going crazy, Eiri. Maybe you need a break from all those romance novels.... They are finally getting to you."

"What do you mean," Eiri asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Eiri, honey, that was one of the most romantic things you have ever said to me when we aren't having sex," he replied as he stood. Carefully he walked over to the novelist and sat on his lap once again.

"You see, Eiri," Shuichi said as his tone changed. "People like me don't come along every day. We don't care about all the abuse, all the hatred...we care about the companionship. Knowing that you won't cheat on...us, is all we need to stay with you," he explained before planting a kiss on Eiri's lips. "Any other questions?"

"Who are you and where's my Shuichi?"

Shuichi laughed as he stood up. Quickly he turned, looking at Eiri with a smile. "I am Shuichi. I was created to take the beating Uesegi couldn't take."

"Why are you so happy then....and just now coming out?"

Shuichi laughed. "It's not that I'm happy, I'm just very content with everything that has happened to me. My spot requires a lot of acceptance. And I never really had a reason to come out before. Shindou always came out because she is very forceful, and Shu loves to clean. Uesegi does try to repress us though. I just don't fight back."

"You all are turning my husband into a mental case," Eiri sighed as he rubbed his fingers against his temple.

"What can I really say," he said laughing once again. "I'll let you talk to Uesegi now that that is settled."

Eiri shook his head as he watched his lover look around for a second. "Would you rather I go read somewhere else, Eiri?" he asked with innocent eyes.

"Do as you want," he said as he turned back to his computer.

"As I want...but what I want from you is your dick in my ass," Shuichi mumbled the last part.

The blond almost choked on the saliva in his mouth. "Excuse me?"

Shuichi looked down. "We didn't get to finish last night...I had to stay next to Tiril to stop him from crying. So I still want you to fuck me like you used to."

He looked over at him embarrassed lover. "Idiot," he said quietly.

"But I'm your idiot...." he started out by yelling the first two words, then lowered his voice for the last, remembering Tiril was asleep.

A smile crept onto the blonds face. "Come here, Shuichi," he said happily. Shuichi reached back, locked the door, and then ran into the waiting arms. "So unlike you….I'm going to nail your ass so hard, it will hurt too much for you to sleep tonight," he whispered into the singer's ear.

"I can't wait," Shuichi whispered as he nibbled on Eiri's neck.

Shuichi walked about the apartment the next morning, in pain. _God, he wasn't lying about how much it was gonna hurt._ Slowly he made his way to the couch, happy to ly down on it.

"Mommy?" Tiril asked from the hallway.

"Yes honey?"

"Can we go tot he park today?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

_Yeah, he's my kid alright. Thanks Maiko. _"Later, okay Hun? Mommy is tired right now."

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" the boy asked as he ran up to his Mom.

Shuichi wanted to cry. "Daddy and Mommy were talking all night. We didn't even know it was past bed time."

"Bad Mommy and Daddy," Tiril said, trying to be serious.

Aiylia walked in and blinked a few times. _'Morning Aiylia,'_ he signed. The girl nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Eiri crushed his lips agianst Shuichi's, as he pressed the singer into the counters top. Shuichi mixed his fingers into the older man's hair, pulling at strands as he felt his body reacting.

Finally the kiss was broke, and each panted, never moving farther than an inch apart. "Eiri...." Shuichi whined as he tried to press his lips to the others again.

Rejecting his advance, Eiri lifted up Shuichi's shirt and began nibbling on the breasts before him. "Eiri...god...."

Pulling the bra off, the novelist smiled. He pulled Shuichi off the counter and unzipped his pants. "I'm getting hard, Shuichi...."

"I would hope so," he said before moving his face to the opening in the pants. He began rubbing his skin against the encased dick. "I want this," he said as he reached his small hands onto the boxers. "It's mine," he said as he took the full appendage into his mouth.

"Take it," Eiri panted. "And I'll take yours...."

Shuichi paused, looking up at him. "Wi till haf ime fur dat*," he said, talking with is mouth full.

Eiri let out a sigh as he husband worked wonders for him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. Shuichi ignored him as he played, pleasing the hard on with just his tongue.

A smile appeared on his thin lips as he stuffed the cock down his throat. "Cum," he tried to say. The novelist took a deep breath, forcing the warm seed down the singer's throat. Once he had it all in his stomach, he looked up and smiled at the blond. "Eiri…my turn to cum?" he whispered, innocence in his eyes.

If it wasn't for the fact he was used to Shuichi's body looking so seductive, he would have lost it then. He pulled his singer up, and quickly pulled off the useless shorts. "You're mine, I'll tell you when you can cum."

"This again?" he asked as Eiri lifted him first onto the counter, then to his waist.

"Perk of fucking someone who looks like a girl," he mumbled as Shuichi wrapped his legs around the firm waist. Eiri carefully slid himself into the extra hole in his lover. "We've been having too much sex, you're getting lose…" he panted, kissing Shuichi's lips.

***For those that don't get what Shuichi said, he said "We still have time for that."**


	12. Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any shape or form.**

The air in the room could be cut with a knife. The dullest toy knife would slice as if threw warm butter.

Eiri squeezed his husbands had tightly as the doctor looked over the chart again. "I'm sorry Shu," Hiroshi, who was standing next to the doctor, said.

"I'm…..I...." Both Eiri and Shuichi were speechless.

"For now, we will let you both talk this over. As I told you early, Yuki-san, we can't move forward with the surgery in this condition." The mad closed the file, and handed it to Hiro. "Excuse me," he said as he stepped out of the room.

Shuichi closed his eyes, pushing the back of his head deeper into the pillow. More than anything, he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Eiri…."

"Don't say that Shuichi. You did nothing wrong," Eiri said as he ran a hand in the pink hair. "Nothing."

The singer thrashed his head back and forth. "This ruins everything! I wanted to become me again for you…I want you to love me like you used to…" he said as he started to cry.

Piercing golden eyes looked up at Hiro. The medical student nodded and walked out. With a smile, he leaned back on the door and pulled out his cell phone to call his own lover.

"Shuichi, there is nothing that made me ever stop loving you. I don't care what your body looks like; I care about your idiotic-ness. You are _my_ idiot and you always will be." Eiri pressed his lips to the singers for a quick kiss. "Understand me, or do I need to use smaller words your brain can comprehend?"

A laugh escaped Shuichi's throat. "What's 'comprehend,' Eiri?" Said novelist smiled as he sat back in his chair. "Hiro!" he yelled.

The door opened, showing Hiro who was still on the phone. "Yes, I'll see you at home. I love you too," he said as he hung up, but not before Shuichi was able to add in his hellos.

"So what is the good and bad news of each choice that can be made," Eiri stated softly.

"Hard to say…Shuichi's body has been, for a lack of a better word, mutilated so much we aren't sure what's going on inside of him," Hiro mumbled as he sat in the chair opposite Eiri.

Shuichi nodded. "If I stay as I am…no surgeries…what could happen?"

Hiro poked Shuichi in the stomach, causing the smaller male to laugh. "You're going to gain about ten pounds. More than likely in nine months you will be back here for a caesarean section. At that time you will also be able to have any elective surgeries."

"And if I get the surgery now?" Eiri started at him puzzled, but he missed it.

"You lose your only chance to have a true child. We will take everything that makes you a girl out. Along adding what makes you a guy." Shuichi nodded, sitting up to look at his stomach. "But Shu, think about it before you do anything rash."

Again Shuichi nodded. "For now, can I go home…Eiri? Hiro?"

"Of course, go home and sleep on it…. Now I mean the idea, not on Yuki-san." Shuichi smiled at the hint.

Eiri leaned his head back on the leather couch. In one day, he learned more things than any other day.

"Dad," Aiylia said as she and Aiydan walked into the room. _'What wrong?'_ she signed once Eiri was looking.

'_Nothing, just tired.'_

'_Why mom in bed so early?'_

'_He had a long day…let him sleep.'_

'_Want me to get Tiril from Grandma's?'_

'_Please…only if your school work is finished.'_ Eiri sat up all the way. _'Later the four of us need to talk.'_ Both twins nodded and went on their ways.

Shuichi hugged his knees tightly, sitting between the toilet and sink. The pain coursing in his stomach hurt him so much it felt like there could be nothing worse.

"Shu," Eiri said as he knocked on the door. After a minute he walked in, looking for the young man. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he sat in front of him.

He shook his head. "My stomach hurts too much…." Eiri pulled Shuichi close, ignoring the tears that were shed. "Eiri…."

"I won't blame or hate you if you don't go through with it."

Sobs escaped Shuichi's mouth. "I'm sorry Eiri…I don't want you to be upset with me."

Eiri pulled Shuichi away from him. When he couldn't see the violet eyes, he grew upset. He grabbed Shuichi's lower jaw a forced their eyes to meet. "Listen brat. I don't exactly want any vomit on my floors or sticking up my bathroom. At that, I don't want my new clothes covered in dry tears. That goes double for my bed."

Shuichi closed his eyes tightly. "Eiri…."

"Don't 'Eiri…' me. No matter which you decide, don't cry about it after this," he said as he let Shuichi go.

Shuichi fell to his hands and knees. "I want to have your child, Eiri."

"Then stop crying about it. Actually, just stop crying period."

A laugh escaped Shuichi's mouth. "I'm going to have Yuki-sama's baby…" he mumbled. Looking up, he laughed. "I'm scared Eiri…."

Sighing, Eiri picked Shuichi up and carried him to their bed. "I know you are, brat," he said before setting him down. "Honestly, I'm scared to. I don't want to lose you again." The novelist lay next to Shuichi, holding him close. "But I'll be here for you. I'll take care of you and make sure that baby is safe at all times." Shuichi nodded, rubbing his eyes.

Hiro smiled as he walked into the shared apartment with Suguru. He kicked his shoes off and set his keys on the table, eyeing his lover who was sitting on the couch.

"How is he?" Hiro was asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't called me back so I bet he's still thinking about it," he said as pulled the small keyboardist close.

"Lucky Shu-chan…" Suguru mumbled.

"What baby?" The younger man shook his head. He looked at Hiro, and placed his lips on the medical students. "Don't start anything you can't finish, Suguru."

He smiled and slid his tongue into the mouth before him. "I love you, Hiro."

"I hope so," Hiro said as he straddled his lover. "You look totally fuckable right now, my dear." As they began exploring each other, going over previously explored areas, Hiro's phone vibrated in his coat pocket.

Shuichi gave up after a few minutes of the endless ringing. He set the phone on the bedside table.

**This is actually becoming fun to write again o.O If you have any questions or comments, please let me know! I need a little feed back.**


	13. They Grow Up So Fast

**So I'm a little pssed right now. Those of you who don't know, I rarely check my E-Mail. Well, I had a reply on a review I posted here on the Gravitation page of FanFic. It was a simple error, I just said there were a few things wrong, but the biggest thing was the mis-spelling of a name.**

**This was my reply:**

"Your review is basically the first thing that could be referred to as a flame I have ever gotten, and that pissed me majorly off.  
I have no problem with getting feedback that points out problems are inconsistencies in my stories, and I became aware that I'd been misspelling Hiro before I checked your review and intend to replace the chapters with an updated version.  
The way you worded your feedback was irritating and could have been said in nicer terms.  
So, if you have nothing nice to say about my story, kindly F**k the hell off. Just like your review, nothing personal, and now that I've gotten that off my chest I consider us to be on even footing once again."

**Honestly, if you can't take a little negativity, you are perusing the WRONG CAREER! I've talked with many Novelists, and they all told me you have to be ready for some of the rudest replies you have ever heard.**

**If you don't want the criticism, don't make the error.**

**(And Yes, I messaged the Story Writer with something similar to this.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation!**

There was no noise in the bedroom. Aiylia was sitting on her bed, back against the wall, reading a book. Aiydan walked into the room, staring at his sister.

"What," she asked, looking up as he closed the door softly.

Aiydan sat on his bed, running his fingers threw his blond hair. _'What is with you, Lia?'_ he asked as she closed the book.

'_Nothing why?'_

'_I know you better than that. What is wrong with you lately?'_

'_Nothing, you are just losing it.'_

Aiydan stood up and sat on the bed across from his. _'Don't lie to me, or I'll tell Dad.'_

Her eyes went wide. _'Don't! He is already under too much stress, he needs no more.' _Golden eyes narrowed, waiting for her to speak. _'I don't know how to tell Mom and Dad…Aiydan, I don't know what to do.'_

'_Tell me Lia. You know I won't tell anyone.'_

'_I'm pregnant…' _she said as she put the book down. Aiydan's eyes went wide. _'Last week…at that party I went to…'_

'_Dad is going to freak.'_

'_I know…even more when I tell him I don't know who knocked me up.'_

'_That's what you get for drinking at those parties! I told you not to go,'_ he said as he stood up. Aiylia lay down on the bed. _'First Mom now you…'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Mom's pregnant too, idiot.'_

Tears fell from Aiylia's eyes. Aiydan understood, and walked out of the room to go keep their brother company.

After ten minutes of tears, she gave up and stood. She opened the door and walked down the hall to their parents' room. Carefully she opened the door and stepped in.

Shuichi's head shot up, smiling at the girl. _'Can I sit?'_

Nodding, Shuichi flattened out some of the blanket. _'What is it honey?'_

'_Mom…are you really pregnant?'_ Shuichi nodded. At that moment, Aiylia started crying again.

"Ah…" he started to say, but noticed her eyes were shut. Slowly he rubbed her back as she cried.

"Sorry Mom…" she cried.

Giving up, Shuichi pushed her away a bit. _'Why honey?'_

'_Mom…I'm pregnant,'_ she signed sloppily.

Shuichi's eyes went wide. "Eiri!" he yelled. "Eiri!"

The bedroom door flew open, with a fear ridden novelist holding it open. "What Shu?" he asked, looking at the girl on his bed.

"Eiri…Aiylia said she's pregnant…"

Eiri's jaw almost dropped. _First Shuichi, now Aiylia. What is this, a freaking epidemic?_ He sat down on the bed, hiding his head in his hands. "Two screaming babies….When the hell did…" he paused, remembering his daughter couldn't hear him.

Shuichi attracted their daughter's eyes long enough to ask the question. _'When did it happen?'_

Aiylia wiped her tears away. _'I went to a party that night you two went to dinner and wound up getting a Hotel. I drank a little and next thing I knew…' _she wiped her tears again. _'I woke up about 3a.m. and couldn't find any of my clothes. Most people had gone home already. At school boys came up to me and said "thanks for the good lay".'_ She broke down crying.

"Boy(s)?" Eiri repeated.

Aiylia looked at her Mom as she signed it. _'Three boys came up to me….'_

'_1 month,'_ Eiri signed. _'That's how long you are grounded for.'_ She nodded, placing her hed back on her mother's chest.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his baby girl. "Eiri, maybe this can work in our favor. I mean, the press will have a field day when they find out I'm going to have a kid…but they won't dig as far if we say Aiylia had a set of twins." Eiri stared at his brat. "I mean, Tohma and you have done a wonderful job covering up the last few years, but they will figure something out when I give birth."

"When the hell did you figure...You know what, never mind _Shuichi_." Shuichi smiled.

With a smile on his face, Shuichi hugged his daughter tight. "I feel bad for you and Aiydan. You will both have to put up with us."

Eiri felt a tear run down his face. "Just kill me now," he begged no one.

"_I'm sorry, but without DNA I can't request anything. I have to have something to compare it to, Hun."_

Eiri signed as he leaned back in his chair. "How do I track down these losers?"

"_Give me names, Eiri. I can get warrants for their DNA."_

"Fine, thanks anyways Ayana," he said as he hung up. He set the cell phone down and sighed. He was getting annoyed, wondering what to do next. At some point he would have to tell Aiylia that he needed the boys' names, but that would need some planning. "Maybe Shuichi should talk to her…." He liked this idea, and moved on with his day.

"Daddy," Tiril yelled as he walked into the office. With a deep sigh, he looked over at his son. "Daddy, what wrong with Mommy? Mommy or Aiylia take me to the park, but they are both sick and won't play with me," he said as he ran to his Dad.

"You have to give them both some time," Eiri said as he picked Tiril up and set him on his lap. "Why don't you stay with me and help me look over this story before I send it in?" _That sounds boring even to me…_

Tiril nodded, turning to face the computer. After a few minutes of staring blankly, he grabbed his Father's left hand and began nibbling on the thenar eminence**. "You have a strange habit, shrimp," Eiri said, looking down at his son.

He looked up at his Dad. "I can't help it…my teeth hurt and this helps."

Staring down at his son, he was confused. "Since when?"

The little boy shrugged, looking at the marks on his Dad's hand. "Always I think."

"That's something you are supposed to tell me, brat."

"I'm sorry Daddy," he said as he began gnawing on the hand again.

Eiri tore his hand back, causing the boy to tear up. Noticing the hurt eyes, he squeezed his son. "I'll take you to a dentist soon so we can see why you do that, alright?"

"What's a dentist?"

Eiri sighed again. "A doctor for your teeth." The boy nodded.

"Daddy, can I have your hand back?" he asked as he tried to grab the hand. Eiri handed the boy his hand. The boys' small hands wrapped around the large fingers and began his assault again.

The month passed slowly for Eiri and Aiydan, having to listen and watch Aiylia and Shuichi complain about being pregnant. But Eiri had one bright spot: Ayana informed him that the warrants for DNA would be out within the week.

But he wasn't ready for the text message he received two days later. Now he and Shuichi were running in the hospital to find their daughter's hospital room.

"Baby girl," Shuichi said as he ran to her bed.

Aiylia looked up at her Mom. Both Eiri and Shuichi got the first look at the damage to their daughters face. _'What happened?'_

"Retribution…"

Aiydan clapped to get their attention. _'The girlfriends of the boys' aunt Ayana got DNA for found her in the hallway. They were yelling at her for calling the cops.'_

Shuichi ran his right hand down his daughters face. When he turned to look at his husband, he saw the man already on the phone. "Aiydan, can you go pick up your brother and take him home please?" Aiydan nodded and waved goodbye to his twin before leaving.

"Shuichi," Hiroshi said as he walked into the room.

"Hiro, why are you here?" The guitarist shut the door behind him.

"I have some bad news, Shu. The doctor is afraid to tell you for fear of Yuki-san's wrath, and I volunteered since I'm used to it." Shuichi walked up to his best friend. "Shu, you might sit down."

"Just say it already, Nakano," Eiri said as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"There was…the baby was dead before Aiylia got here." Shuichi fell to his knees. "Shuichi," Hiro said as he kneeled in front of his friend. "Careful, you don't need a miscarriage too."

Eiri went back to his phone call. "What charges can you get filed, Ayana?"

"_Murder of a fetus…I'll do my best, dear."_ Eiri hung up, and wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

Shuichi started crying. "My baby girl…."

"Stop crying, idiot. Hiroshi is right, you don't want a miscarriage."

"Hiro, does Aiylia know?" He shook his head.

Eiri kissed his husbands left ear and whispered "I'll tell her. You need to rest." He pulled the singer up with him.

"Na Hiro…I know its spur of the moment, but can I stay with you and Suguru tonight? Working on the CD might get my mind off…this." Eiri kissed Shuichi's lips with some extra passion.

"If you want to, I'm fine with it," Hiro said as he grabbed Aiylia's charts from the holder. "Sadly Aiylia has to stay overnight for observation. If you want to go home, Yuki-san, I can have the nurse call an interpreter for Aiylia."

"No, I'll stay till I can take her home," Eiri said with a smile. "And I don't want to hear you three stayed up all night, Shuichi needs to get some sleep at some point."

Shuichi kissed Eiri's lips. "Take care of our little girl, Eiri."

"Get some rest, idiot."

**** The thenar eminence for those that failed anatomy, (least I think that's the class you learn about that in), it's also called the thumb ball. It's the area between the bottom thumb join and your wrist. And for those that are wanting to try chewing on that part of the hand, you have to get your teeth in the right spot or it will hurt very bad because you have muscles there.**

**I killed off the baby already…damn. I feel heartless – lol! In the next chapter, I'm skipping a few months so I don't have to write any of Shuichi's "I want to eat this and that" bs.**

**Bascally, it's 6am and I've been up since 11am…..do the math will ya? =.=**


	14. Beautiful

**I guess this doubles as my rant area – lol. If you all remember in the last chapter, I was talking about a fellow writer here on FanFic. After sending that message, I received this one:**

"I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I'm NOT a professional. I make a lot of errors and I know it. This site is for supporting people, not telling them to suck it up because they're not good at grammar.  
I'm fourteen and I'll be as damn immature towards people who give me BAD REVIEWS rather than HELFULL FEEDBACK as I like.  
So take a stick and shove it where the sun don't shine.**"**

**Doesn't FanFic have something called "Community Etiquette?" I think it's been lost…**

A faint cry ran in the lighted room. Shuichi had tears running down his face, falling to the hospital gown he wore. Eiri kissed his sweat covered temple.

Hiro smiled as he held the bundle of blankets. "Congratulations on your baby girl, Shuichi."

Eiri took the baby girl, holding her to face Shuichi. Both parents smiled, looking at the now sleeping child. "She's beautiful," Shuichi smiled. "She has your beauty," he laughed.

"You're wrong." Shuichi blinked a few times. "She looks like her mother; adorable. But I warn you now, she cries in the middle of the night, than she's your problem."

Hiro laughed. "I'll have the surgery timed for tomorrow afternoon. That gives you some time to rest." Shuichi nodded, taking the baby girl. "But you two still need a name for her."

"Hiro, stop acting like a doctor; you are here as my friend and her god-father." His eyes almost popped out of his head. "And Suguru is to be her god-mother-ish."

The novelist nodded. "You should go tell him," Eiri smiled a rare smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Hiro said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you ready for the surgery tomorrow?" Eiri asked his lithe lover. Shuichi nodded, holding the baby girl close. "We need a name for her, Shu." Shuichi nodded, kissing the babies cheek. "Aimi, Asami, Eri…."

Shuichi began laughing. "Name the little girl after you, honey?" Eiri smiled. "I like Aimi…Loves beauty…she is proof of that."

"Aimi Uesugi. You did wonderful, Shu. She is absolutely adorable. Thank you Shu," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

He was surprised. "Eiri, you're crying!"

"Stuff it brat."

"You have to give me something to stuff it with, Eiri-kun." Eiri took Aimi from Shuichi and stood.

"Go to sleep, pervert."

"Hey! Give me my daughter back!"

"Did you already forget? We have to play it off as if she is Aiylia's daughter. You are in the hospital for something completely different and unrelated." Shuichi lay back in his bed. "I love you, Shuichi," he said as he kissed his singers lips.

"Love you too, Eiri. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

A nurse walked in and smiled. "Sir, may I take her information?"

Eiri turned to her. "Let's walk and talk so Shuichi can sleep," he said as he held the baby close.

Shuichi closed his eyes as the door shut, dreaming of a past encounter with his two friends.

_**(Flash back)**_

Shuichi munched on a fry as the three laughed. Though he had been back for a few months, he and the rest of bad luck had yet to talk it over. That's to say, talking over the future of Bad Luck.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" he asked.

Suguru leaned on Hiro. "Five years," he said as he took a drink from the straw.

"I said dating, not having sex." Suguru choked on the drink.

Hiro quickly wrapped his arm around Suguru and kissed his lips. "You taste like chocolate," he commented.

Suguru blushed as he looked down. "Aw don't be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with showing your love for Hiro."

"It's not that…I just don't like sharing Hiro, or talking about our love life…."

Both Shuichi and Hiro laughed harder. "It's alright Suguru; you don't have to share me with anyone. I'm all yours."

"Damn, that knocked me out of the running, didn't it?"

Suguru looked at his food. "Na Hiro, can you let Shuichi and I talk?"

Hiro stared at his lover for a moment. "Sure," he said as he stood.

Shuichi looked at Suguru confused. In the past, before he went missing, the two barely got along. So now that the younger adult chose to talk to _him_ alone was a surprise. "What's wrong, Fujisaki?"

"Hiro and I have been together for a while now…not as long as you and Yuki-san, but still a while…" he began to fettle with the hem of his shirt. "I want a child with him, but I know he doesn't want one."

There was silence between the two of them. "Poor Suguru…if you want, once the baby is born I'm sure you two can take it every so often."

Suguru's green eyes almost popped. "Shuichi…thanks!" At hearing his excitement, Hiro walked back up to the two. "Hi Hiro…."

"Better Hun?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Hiro…I love you," he said as he kissed his lover.

Everyone was silent for a bit as they ate.

"You know…working three days a week is going to be a pain. We might not meet our deadlines."

Hiro sighed. "Yeah, but we can still do it. K will make sure we are on track." Shuichi grabbed his stomach, closing his eyes. "Shu you alright?"

"I'm fine…just a stomach ache."

With a sigh, Hiro reached up and took the cup containing Shuichi's strawberry shake. "No more of this."

"Hey!"

"You need to control your diet. Some things the baby won't want to eat," Hiro said as he set the drink down. "Remember Shu, the baby eats what you eat. So that means no swallowing things a baby shouldn't eat either."

Again Suguru choked on his straw. "Hiro! That's disgusting!" He yelled, noticing everyone starting at him.

Laughing, Hiro replied "oh please. Both you and Shuichi are the girls in the relationship, so it's normal for you two to swallow –"

"Hiro!"

_**(End Flashback)**_

Suguru was hesitant to take the child from Shuichi. He would hold his hands out to take Aimi, but then bring them back to his side.

Giving up, Hiro moved his hands around Suguru's sides, and reached for the baby. Shuichi happily gave him the little girl, who soon rested on Suguru's chest. "Now, take her before I drop her on accident." Suguru nodded, taking the baby.

She moved in his arms a bit, and then looked up at him with questionable gray eyes. "Shuichi, she's beautiful."

Shuichi lay back in the bed, wrapping himself in the blanket. "Can you two take her tonight? Eiri said he wants to stay with my tonight after my surgery, and I don't think Aiydan and Aiylia want to baby sit a new born."

"Can we Hiro?" Suguru blurted out.

"Of course," he said as he kissed his lovers neck. "My princess, we should go play before we have a kid at home."

Shuichi laughed as he warmed up. "The surgery is in less than an hour. You two better hurry up," he said as he reached out for Aimi. "You two can use the bathroom if you want."

The green eyes in Suguru's head went wide as could be. "That's disgusting."

"Sounds fun to me…you can startle the toilet while holding onto the back, and I'll press my d…."

"Hiroshi! I'm not doing that you pervert," he yelled as he set the little girl on the bed. Once she was down, tears began rolling from her eyes and screams from her mouth.

Quickly Shuichi sat up, pulling the child close. "My baby," he whispered, kissing her head. "You're alright."

"Maybe she is hungry…" Suguru questioned.

"Suguru, could you go ask a nurse for a bottle? She ate the four I had already." The younger adult nodded and pulled from his lover. He ran out, looking for the closest nurse.

Hiro placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead. Said person looked up confused. "You made him happy by making him a god-parent. I haven't seen him that happy in a while."

"Cool, now can we make her happy? My head spins when she cries." Hiro laughed and picked up the baby.

"Hi beautiful; don't worry, when you are older, you will have plenty of luck getting a guy. And, Daddy and Uncle Hiro will fight off the bad ones." The little girl looked up at him with swollen eyes. Finally she stopped crying so she should show off her eyes. "Her eyes are strange…didn't know purple and amber would make gray."

"Maybe her eyes wanted to turn amber but were going to become blue," Eiri said as he walked in, followed by their three children.

"Mommy," Tiril called out as he ran to the bed.

"Hi baby." Eiri smiled as he set a vase of roses at the foot of Shuichi's bed.

Passing the baby to Aiylia, he thought a moment. "Maybe the girl who you got your "parts" from was from a country where gray eyes were common. Finland, Russia, and the Baltic States are common for them."

Shuichi's eyes went wide. "Marfa…." Both adults looked at him. "She was a girl who Ma…Raji killed before my surgery. She disobeyed him, bit him, and we never saw her again. She was from Russia. And it always seemed the surgeries were set for after when a girl was killed."

At that moment, Suguru walked back him. "Oh, Yuki-san, you're here; Aiylia and Aiydan too."

"Uncle Suguru!" Tiril smiled as he waved. Suguru waved back, holding the four bottles close.

Smiling seductively, Hiro took the bottles from his lover and set them on the table. "Come on, Suguru. Let's leave this happy family and go work on our own." Suguru blushed as Hiro lead him back. Eiri pointed at the two and looked at Shuichi who just shook his head.

"Mommy, when will you come home?" Shuichi smiled as he pulled Tiril up onto the bed.

"Mommy has one more thing he needs to do. I should be home in a few days," he said as he wrapped his arms around the little boy.

"Can I hold baby sister?" he asked softly. Aiylia brought the baby to the bed, setting the baby girl in his arms. "She's pretty mommy."

"This is your little sister, Aimi. She's still small, so you have to be very careful with her," Shuichi said as he rubbed his hand up and down Tiril's back. "Eiri, are you going to stay for the surgery? It's in about fifty minutes."

"Well, I think your doctor went awol."

Shuichi laughed as Aiylia and Aiydan signed back and forth. "I'm going to be taken into the prep thirty minutes before."

Eiri walked over to Shuichi and crawled onto the bed. Turning red, Shuichi crawled back in the bed a bit. "Kids, why don't you all go find the surgery waiting room," Eiri said as he got closer to his lover.

Aiydan started laughing as he signed it for Aiylia. "Tiril," she said as she held her hands out for the baby. Tiril held Aimi for a hug before she was taken. Aiydan then walked up and picked up Tiril. "Bye Mom, Dad," she voiced.

Even before they were out, Eiri had already begun kissing Shuichi. "Eiri…"

"Shut up," he growled, forcing Shuichi down. "I love to kiss you," he mumbled before biting his lover's neck.

"Eiri…gaw…."

"Hey Shuichi," Hiro said as he flung the door open. He stared at Eiri and Shuichi who were starting foreplay on the bed. "Alright, stop it you too." Eiri looked over at him and growled. "I'm serious, no sex before the operation. I don't want to explain why Shuichi is leaking anything."

Shuichi sighed, knowing he was safe for the minute. "Sorry Eiri, you heard my doctor," he smiled. It wasn't that he didn't want to play with his husband; he just wanted to wait until after he was home.

"Whatever," Eiri said as he got off the bed. "When we get home, you're mine."

Shuichi sat up with a sigh. "If you want, Yuki-san, Suguru is in the next room resting. If Shuichi doesn't care, you can go relive yourself in there. Just don't touch him." Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"I'll just use the bathroom…" Eiri said with a shudder down his spine. Anyone related to Tohma wasn't someone he wanted to masturbate to.

Once the door was shut, Shuichi stared at Hiro. "What was with that offer? Eiri is mine."

"I was joking, Shu. I know Yuki-san won't do anything to break your heart, idiot." Hiro pulled out his chart and smiled. "Plus Suguru is just asleep. He practically passed out after I kissed him," he laughed. Shuichi nodded blankly at him. "So anyways, let's get you moving to prep so we can get this over with. And so you nor Yuki-san have to worry, I'm just in there as an aid. I won't be doing more than assisting the surgen," he said as he sat in a chair.

After a minute Eiri walked back out as if nothing had happened. Shuichi smiled as a waiting nurse smiled. "Honey, I'll see you in a while," Shuichi whispered. Eiri quickly pressed their lips together before they wheeled him away in a wheel chair.

**Bleh – few more things…I have one surprise for an upcoming chapter.**


	15. Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

**Also, LAST CHAPTER. I'm done with this story – bleh.**

The house was filled with laughter as Shuichi and Eiri watched their children play on the floor in front of them. Every time Tiril made Aimi laugh, Aiydan made him laugh harder. This of course caused Shuichi to want to laugh, which made Eiri _make_ him laugh. Aiylia watched with a smile, watching to learn the expressions on Aimi's face.

"I love you, Eiri," Shuichi whispered as he tightened the novelist's arms around him.

A smirk grassed Eiri's face as he replied, "you only love me because I paid for your surgery."

"That's not true!" Shuichi yelled, freezing as his oldest son stared at them. "I loved you long before that."

"Yeah? Then what's with this no sex shit for the next week if you love me so much?" Shuichi looked back at the man with sad eyes. "That's what I thought," he said as he pushed the younger male off his lap.

"Eiri, that's not fair. Trust me, I want you to…I want to have sex, but I don't want to go back to the hospital…."

Tiril's head shot back as he heard the word 'hospital'. "Mommy can't go back to the hospital!"

Both adults looked at the seven year old. A sigh escaped Eiri's person as he stood. "Your Mom won't go back to the hospital, Tiril."

"Promise Mommy?" Shuichi nodded as he slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled. "Mommy, can we have a brother next?"

"Aimi is all you get. Mommy can't have any more kids," Shuichi said plainly.

Tiril looked down at Aimi who was barely a week old. "But you had all of us…why no more?" Shuichi froze, looking at Eiri who started walking down the hall.

"We'll talk about that when you get older, kid," he called behind him. Tiril blinked at looked at both his siblings who smiled.

Shuichi kissed Tiril's head, and followed his husband down the hall to his office. He walked in and closed the door. "What are you thinking, brat."

Smiling, he flipped the lock. "Well, we can do this here or go upstairs to our bedroom."

"You know you can't finish what you are thinking, right?" Eiri said as he sat down in the computer chair.

Taking off his shirt, Shuichi threw the cloth on a table as he walked over to his husband. He sat down in front of him. "That doesn't mean anything. What I have planned won't go too far if you behave," he said as he reached for the pants before him.

As he pulled the zipper down, he pushed in. The feeling it created for Eiri showed on his face. With a smile, Shuichi pulled out the man's penis. "I missed this, Eiri," he said as he leaned on his knee caps, taking the extension in his mouth.

"Shu…I hate your mouth some days," he said as he grabbed the arms of the chair for support. "It's barely been a week, idiot…" he managed to get out before clamping his mouth shut.

Removing the appendage from his mouth, Shuichi began to lick the head as if it were a Popsicle, melting as the temperature increased. "I can't believe you are about to cum already," he mumbled.

"Fuck you."

"You would," he snapped back. Getting a brilliant idea, he held the tip to his lips. "You know, your dick is like a large piece of pocky. One small little taste, and then…" he began as he pushed it back into his mouth, nibbling on it was it went in.

Mixing his fingers with Shuichi's hair, he pushed the young adult all the way so his lips were pressed against Eiri's pelvis. Careful not to spill, Shuichi drank all of the warm liquid his husband expelled. "Thanks Shu," he said, panting, as the singer pulled back. "I needed that," he said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

A smiled appeared on Shuichi's face as his licked his lips. "Any time," he said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah yeah; go take care of your "grand" kid so I can work," Eiri said as he fixed his pants.

Shuichi stood up, and turned on his heels. "All that, a blow job that had you cumming in _less_ than 5 minutes, and all you can say is "I have to work". Ass hole," he declared as he walked to the door.

"Come here, brat," Eiri said with a sigh. Faster than light, Shuichi was sitting on the man's lap. "You know I don't mean it like that."

Shuichi snuggled into Eiri, purring like a kitten seeking warmth from its Mother. "I know. I just like messing with you."

"Brat," he said as he pushed Shuichi off his lap.

Falling to the floor, Shuichi yelped in pain. "What was that for?"

"You know Shu, since your surgery, you seem to be more like you. None of those others come out." Shuichi stared at him, before lying back on the floor. "Wonder if changing you back to a guy made them leave you alone."

Sighing, Shuichi stood up. "Don't know what to say. I don't really talk with them anymore." Spinning, he looked around the room. "I'll let you work," he said as he kissed Eiri's lips. "Love you," he said as he walked to the door.

"Alright," Eiri said as he turned to his laptop. Shuichi unlocked the door and left the room.

Tiril smiled as Shuichi tucked him in. As he pulled the blanket up to the boys' shoulders, he quickly moved his hands down and tickled his sides.

Laughing, the boy thrashed around in the bed. "Mommy," he laughed.

Smiling, Shuichi kissed the boys fore head. "Good night, my love," he said as he walked to the door.

"Night Mommy," he said as the lights were turned off. Shuichi walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Shuichi poked his head in the twins' room, and smiled. _'Night you two,'_ he smiled. Both kids waved as he shut the door.

Slowly he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He rounded the corner, and stared at his husband. "Hey Shu," Eiri said from the crib's edge.

"How is she?" he asked as he walked up to the crib. Looking down, he noticed the little girl was sound asleep. "Aw, she's so cute…" he said as he reached down to her. "I'm so happy I finally get my kid to raise from a baby to an adult with Yuki-sama."

Staring at him, Eiri was confused. "What does that mean? What about Tiril?"

Sitting down on the bed, Shuichi looked up at Eiri. "I didn't get to care for Tiril. He was what, 2 weeks old when I left?"

Eiri sat next to Shuichi, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm sure you will be a good Mother to her, Shu."

"Grandmother…" he mumbled as he fell back.

Staring at him, Eiri closed his eyes. "You know you are her Mother, not Grandma. Even though we have to act like she isn't, she is your daughter, Shuichi." He looked back to see the tears falling from Shuichi's eyes and landing on the blanket. "Stop crying you brat."

"I'm sorry," he said as he rolled onto his stomach.

"Damn it Shuichi. If you are going to cry then get out of my bed." Hesitating a minute, the singer pushed himself up to the bedroom floor.

Amber eyes watched as the singer walked over to the crib and lowered the wall of it. After scooting the sleeping child to the edge, he proceeded to crawl into the bed. "What the hell, Shuichi?"

"You don't want me in your bed, so I'll sleep in hers where I'm welcome." Eiri shook his head. He laid down in the bed, turning off the lights with the switch at the head of the bed.

"Idiot," he said as he crawled under his blankets and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, the bedroom door opened to reveal a sleepy seven year old.

Tiril walked to his parent's bed, still holding his Nittle Grasper branded Bunny rabbit. He jumped onto the bed, crawling to his Dad's side. "Daddy," he whispered.

The man stirred a bit as Tiril shook his side. "What?" he mumbled.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? Is Mommy mad at me?" Tiril cried as he looked at the empty spot in the bed.

Eiri sat up, running his fingers threw his hair. "What are you talking about Tiril?"

He looked at Shuichi's seat on the bed. "Mommy isn't here…"

Lying back in bed, Eiri yawned. "Your Mom is sleeping next to Aimi," he yawned again. Tiril nodded, crawling over Eiri to get to the crib.

"Mommy," he whispered, trying to get on the bed.

Shuichi blinked, trying to see the boy. "Yes honey?"

"You aren't going to leave again, are you?"

_Wonderful, abandonment issues are back again,_ he thought with a sigh. "No baby, I won't leave you."

"But you and Daddy are sleeping in separate beds…do you two not love each other anymore?" he said as tears collected in his eyes.

"Tiril, Mommy was just sleeping here because Aimi was crying. Daddy and I love each other very much," he said with a forced smile. A snort escaped Eiri, but Tiril didn't catch the hint. "Since Aimi has calmed done, why don't you sleep with me and Daddy in the big bed…if Daddy is okay with it," he said, directed more to Eiri than the kid.

"Whatever," Eiri mumbled. Shuichi slid carefully off the bed, and grabbed his son. As a laugh escaped his mouth, Eiri sat up. "Be quiet, brats."

"Sorry Daddy," Tiril said with a smile. Eiri muttered something then returned his head to its resting place.

Morning peaked its way into the house. Slowly Eiri rolled off his stomach to his left side. A second later he fell back on his stomach, but turned his head to the side.

Looking at the blankets, he noticed the single body under the blanket. "Shu," he whispered as he reached under the blankets. He ran his hands around the person's stomach, pulling the body close to his hard on. "Want to take care of this for me?"

"Daddy…" Tiril whispered still asleep.

Letting go of the child, Eiri slid off the bed. Landing his ass on the floor, he took the blankets with him. "Eiri," Shuichi called out as he ran in from the attached bathroom. Seconds later Aimi started crying. Eiri signed he was fine, and stood to tend to the child. "Morning kid," Shuichi smiled.

"Daddy, what did you mean?"

Shuichi blinked, looking at the two. "Nothing Tiril, I thought you were your Mother." Aiylia walked in, staring in confusion. Eiri looked at the child to his oldest daughter.

'_Dad, I'll take her,'_ she signed.

Shuichi caught her attention before she got the little girl. _'How about we go out for breakfast?'_

Nodding, Aiylia signed back _'I'll dress her and tell Aiydan.'_ And with that, she took Aimi and left the room.

"Yay breakfast!" Tiril yelled.

"Go get dressed, Tiril. And don't forget to brush your teeth."

As Tiril ran out, Eiri walked up to Shuichi. "Yes, I do love you. No, I don't want you to leave _or_ sleep in a different bed. And no, don't get used to hearing me admit I'm sorry."

"No, I won't give you a blow job," Shuichi muttered as turned away.

Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and made him stand still. "It's not always about sex, idiot. I just want you to be there for me."

"How much have you had to drink today?" Shuichi said as he tried to pull away.

"I just woke up idiot," he muttered. "I just want you to know where you stand to me."

Laughing, Shuichi turned. "I get it, Eiri. I love you, honey," he said as he kissed Eiri. "Come on, we need ot get dressed."

With a sigh, Eiri released him. "Idiot," he said as he walked to his closet.

Shuichi smiled as he watched his family at the table at the restaurant.

**I'm done. Lol.**


End file.
